No Estoy Bien!
by Janeth Haru
Summary: Después de despertar de un coma dos años Haruka no tiene ningún recuerdo de su pasado. La única pista de que la une a el es un tatuaje en su antebrazo y algunas cicatrices. Un intento fallido de suicidio la hace interna de un hospital psiquiátrico. Su compañera de cuarto es una mujer con el pelo de color aguamarina que a menudo murmura para sí misma y sufre de pesadillas.
1. La Peliazul

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A LADY KARO, QUIEN ME DIO AUTORIZACION PARA TRAERLA AL ESPAÑOL, TODO EL CREDITO DE LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA...**

 **NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN...**

 **..**

* * *

 **NO ESTOY BIEN**

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **LA PELIAZUL**

* * *

"Recuerdo el día que me desperté. Yo estaba acostada en una cama de hospital. Se sentía como si hubiera estado allí por mucho tiempo. Miré a mi alrededor todo lo que me rodeaba, pero no reconocí nada. Mi cuerpo se sentía tan débil cuando traté de moverlo. Cuando alcé mi brazo derecho vio un tatuaje pero no tenía memoria de donde lo había obtenido. No tenía recuerdo de nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera podía entender el tatuaje. Claro, era en un idioma, pero el idioma era extraño para mí. Después de un tiempo una enfermera entró. Todo lo que recuerdo fue que grito diciendo 'Está despierta! Está despierta!'

"Seguí tumbada en la cama mientras veía entrar a varias enfermeras. Me hicieron algunas preguntas, yo era incapaz de responder. me preguntaron mi nombre. Yo estaba confundida, yo estaba en un hospital ... seguramente sabían mi nombre.

Observé la etiqueta en mi muñeca, había sido etiquetada como Jane Doe. Me volví a ellas y hablé. "Mi nombre es Haruka." ¿Era mi nombre? Creo que sí, me parecía familiar. Cuando me preguntaron mi apellido me quede en blanco.

"Yo quería contestar, pero no me dejaron. Les pregunté por qué estaba en la sala y todas se miraron unas a otras por un momento."

Usted ha estado en coma durante dos años.

' En estado de coma? ¿Cómo fue que terminé en coma? Les pregunté pero no tenían idea. Me dijeron que alguien me trajo. Después de una investigación a fondo nadie fue capaz de averiguar dónde había venido. De alguna manera todos mis registros de salud habían desaparecido y ni siquiera podían identificarme de por los registros dentales.

"Seguí estando en cama durante semanas. Ellas me ayudaron a recuperar el músculo en mis piernas y aprendí a caminar de nuevo. Quería que me cortaran el pelo, el llevarlo corto me parecía familiar y así lo hice ... En los dos años que estaba en coma nadie había venido a reclamarme y me sentí completamente perdida, Lo único que me ataba a mi pasado era este tatuaje y algunas cicatrices, tenía una cicatriz en mi cara -. desde mi sien izquierda por mi mejilla hasta el borde de mis labios; Sobre mis piernas habían más cicatrices parecidas. Durante un tiempo yo me avergonzaba de cómo me veía.

"Después de un mes de haber despertado, no podía aguantar más. Quería escapar. Odiaba mi vida y lo que es más, odiaba que no podía recordar nada. Busqué mi escape. Mis ojos se enfocaron sobre una lata de refresco de aluminio. Tomé la lata y lo aplaste hasta que el borde estaba lo suficientemente afilado para cortar mi piel. Estaba sola en mi habitación cuando comencé a cavar la lata en mi muñeca. Hoce un corté directamente por el tatuaje que tenía y vi la sangre verter de la herida.

"Justo como pensé que iba a ser libre, una enfermera había venido a verme. Corrió hacia mi cama y envolvió mi muñeca lo más rápido que pudo. Entonces ella pidió ayuda. Me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre y Esperaba nunca abrir los ojos de nuevo. Unos días después me encontré siendo puesta en un hospital mental ... "

"Vas a estar aquí por un tiempo, señorita Haruka." Dijo un hombre mientras se dirigía a la mujer rubia en la habitación. Había dos camas adyacentes una al lado de la otra. La habitación tenía poca iluminación

Haruka miró al hombre. "Yo no estoy loca. No pertenezco aquí."

"Su compañera de piso se encuentra afuera por el momento. ¿Por qué no tratas de ponerte cómoda?" dijo el hombre y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Haruka suspiró y se acercó a una de las camas. Ella no estaba segura de cuál sería la suya, pero decidió acostarse por un momento.

Su muñeca todavía estaba envuelta desde donde se había cortado ella misma hace un par de días. Trazó sus dedos por la cicatriz en su cara e hizo una mueca.

"E-esa es mi cama!" Haruka fue tomada por sorpresa cuando una mujer habló desde la entrada de la habitación.

"Mi cama!" La mujer se apresuró y trató de sacarla de la cama a la rubia.

"Lo siento." Haruka se puso de pie y caminó hacia la otra cama. Se tomó un momento para mirar a la persona que la había molestado. La mujer era muy delgada y vestía el atuendo de cualquier otro paciente a excepción de que llevaba una manga larga en un brazo; la manga cubría su brazo izquierdo desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Lo que llamó la atención de Haruka era el pelo largo y ondulado. Parecía ser de un color azul a primera vista.

"Mi compañero de cuarto es una peli azul? ' Haruka pensó para sí, mientras observaba a la mujer con el pelo de color extraño.

La mujer se sentó en la cama de la que Haruka había sido retirada hace unos momentos. Se escabulló y se apoyo contra la pared y se llevó las rodillas contra el pecho. Haruka continuó observando a la mujer por un momento. La mujer jugaba con la manga de la muñeca izquierda, la halaba y la retorcía un poco mientras murmuraba algunas cosas en voz baja antes de que sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos de Haruka.

Haruka quería preguntarle a la mujer cómo se llamaba, pero no estaba segura de cómo hablar con la mujer. Su compañera de piso tenía los ojos azules increíblemente hermosas, pero un poco apagados. Parecía como si la mujer había perdido su mente hace años y luchaba por tomar el control de sí misma.

"Estás herida." La mujer murmuró. Haruka sintió los ojos de su compañera de cuarto que habían aterrizado en la cicatriz que se rasgó a través de su cara. "¿Te duele?" La mujer se levantó de su cama y se acercó a Haruka. La rubia seguía sentada en silencio mientras su compañera de habitación tocó la cicatriz en su rostro.

"No." Haruka quería separarse de su compañera de cuarto, pero todavía estaba tratando de evaluar la situación. En su lugar Haruka cerró los ojos mientras la otra mujer pasaba un dedo por la cicatriz. Ella comenzó a partir de la parte superior de la sien y lentamente rozó con un dedo hasta el final de la cicatriz justo debajo de sus labios.

"¿Te dolió?" La mujer retiró la mano y regresó a su cama. Ella siguió manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Haruka.

"No me acuerdo." Haruka bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo. "No me acuerdo de nada."

Su compañera de piso se deslizó de nuevo en su cama de nuevo y se apoyó contra la pared en la misma posición que antes. Ni una vez los ojos de la mujer se desviaron de la cara de la rubia mientras ella la observaba. "Mi nombre es Mich." Finalmente murmuró después de un momento.

"Mi nombre es Haruka." La rubia se trazó la cicatriz en su rostro con su propio dedo. La cicatriz era muy profunda, Haruka tenía miedo de solo pensar en el hecho de quedarse con la horrible cicatriz hasta el final de su vida.

"Har ... Ooka." La mujer murmuró por un momento mientras ella estaba tratando de pronunciar el nombre extranjero. "Haru ... Ooka." Miró a Haruka y dijo por tercera vez. "Haru ... Ooka?"

"Puedes llamarme Haru si es más fácil para ti decirlo."

"Haruk. Haru." Mich sonrió desde su cama cuando finalmente encontró la manera de decirlo. "Haru".

"Eso es correcto." La rubia sonrió. Sintió lástima por la mujer que tenía delante. Haruka sabía que ella no estaba loca, pero su compañera de cuarto al parecer estaba perdida. Se preguntó lo que la mujer podría haber pasado para encontrarse a sí. Su compañera de cuarto seguía repitiendo su nombre un par de veces como si se estuviera asegurando de que estaba en lo cierto. Haruka echó las piernas sobre la cama y se estiró.

"¿Eso duele?" La mujer se había acercado a ella de nuevo. Ella estaba señalando una de las piernas de Haruka en la se le había subido un poco el pantalón y había expuesto sus cicatrices.

Haruka se sentó y miró a su pierna. "No me acuerdo." Se inclinó hacia delante para tirar del pantalón hacia abajo y cubrirlas, pero se detuvo cuando su compañera de cuarto no se lo permitió y subió un poco mas su pantalón.

A pesar de que la mujer no estaba en su sano juicio su toque calmó a Haruka y ella le permitió mirar las cicatrices.

"Tiene que haber dolido." Mich tocó algunas de las cicatrices en la pierna de Haruka.

"Supongo." Haruka se inclinó hacia delante y tiró del pantalón para cubrir las cicatrices.

Su compañera de habitación se fue hacia su cama de nuevo y se sentó. Mich se rascó el brazo que estaba cubierto por la manga. "Si. Debes de haberte dolido mucho." La mujer habló de nuevo y se acostó en su cama. Ella mantuvo su enfoque en Haruka todavía. "Debe de haber dolido." Murmuró y finalmente cerró los ojos.

Haruka vio a su compañera de piso por un momento. En su mayor parte la sala se quedó en silencio. El exterior era una historia diferente. Haruka volvió su atención a la puerta que aún estaba abierta. Unas pocas personas caminaban por la puerta murmurando para sí mismos. Otros corriendo y gritando rápidamente. Haruka empezó a preguntarse si se quedaría allí para siempre y si su memoria nunca regresaría. Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormida.

"Me quemo!" Una voz gritó y despertó repentinamente a Haruka. Su compañera de cuarto estaba retorciéndose y girando en su cama. "Quema ..." Sus gritos se convirtieron en unos gruñidos; "Estás bien?" La mujer parecía estar hablando en su sueño ahora.

Haruka volvió hacia su otro lado a ver a su compañera de cuarto. Una parte de ella quería consolar a la mujer, pero otra parte se encontró que era mejor quedarse en su propia cama. Siguió escuchando el sueño de la peli azul.

Mich ahora estaba riendo. Tal vez su sueño era más agradable ahora? "Sí. Estoy lista." Ella siguió hablando. Haruka era curiosa en cuanto a qué o quién le estaba hablando. "Duele". Mich sonó más como un silbido, como si el sueño no era muy bueno.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró. Era el mismo hombre que había llevado a Haruka en la sala anterior. Tenía en la mano una bandeja mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres en sus camas. "He traído su medicación."

Haruka se volvió para mirarlo. "Yo no estoy loca. Yo no necesito la medicación."

"Va a ayudar con tu depresión." Le entregó un pequeño vaso de plástico que tenía un par de píldoras en el mismo.

Haruka tomó la copa y lo miró. "¿Realmente necesito esto?" Ella miraba dudosa las pastillas.

"Sí". El hombre se volvió hacia Mich que ya había abierto los ojos. "Aquí tienes". Le entregó a su compañera de cuarto una taza con pastillas también.

Haruka seguía mirando a la taza por un momento. "¿Tienes agua?" Ella le preguntó al hombre. Él le dio una taza con agua y Haruka se tomo las pastillas junto con el agua y se volvió a un lado para dormir de nuevo.

"Haru". Ella escuchó que le llamaba su compañera de cuarto por detrás de ella. "Estás bien?"

Haruka resopló por un momento. Su loca compañera de cuarto le estaba preguntando si se encontraba bien.

"Estoy bien." Haruka se dio la vuelta y miró a su compañera de cuarto quien yacía frente a ella en su propia cama todavía. A su vez Haruka se pregunto se su compañera de habitación sabía lo que significaba estar 'bien'.

"Seguiré durmiendo." La rubia cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. Mich murmuró unas cuantas veces más para sí misma y repitió el nombre de la rubia un par de veces más.

"Esa fue la primera vez que conocí a mi compañero de cuarto. Me sentí mal por ella, no sabía lo que estaba mal con ella y que me molestaba en cierto modo. Por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de tratar de consolarla. No entiendo por qué me sentía así con esta loca mujer. Su toque era tan suave cuando ella pasó los dedos por la cicatriz en mi cara. Me dormí preguntándome si debía llorar o no siendo a penas el primer día. "

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	2. Tulipanes Rojos

**CAPITULO 2**

 **TULIPANES ROJOS**

 **.**

* * *

Haruka lentamente abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Ella estaba frente a la pared al lado de su cama. Cuando se volvió se sorprendió al ver a su compañera de cuarto mirándola. Mich había apoyado los codos en el borde de la cama de Haruka y estaba a la espera de que se despertara.

"Mich. Me has asustado." Dijo Haruka mientras se estiraba en la cama. Su compañera de cuarto siguió mirándola por un momento.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunto Haruka

Mich llevó su dedo índice y le tocó la cicatriz en la cara como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ella parecía fascinada con la cicatriz. "Estás bien?" era la misma pregunta que le había preguntado a Haruka la noche anterior.

"Estoy bien." Dijo Haruka gravitando sobre la almohada y mirado de nuevo en los orbes azules en frente de ella.

Su compañera de cuarto continuó rastreando su dedo a lo largo de la cicatriz en la cara de Haruka. El toque era tan suave. Haruka sintió unos escalofríos que pasaban a través de su cuerpo; apenas conocía a esta mujer, pero algo en ella le daba a Haruka escalofríos. Cerró los ojos mientras su compañera de habitación continuaba tocando su cicatriz.

En este momento Haruka se olvidaba en donde se encontraba, se olvidó del dolor de no saber quién era. Haruka abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada de nuevo en su compañera. La mujer era realmente hermosa.

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por el rostro de Mich cuando sus ojos se encontraron. "Todo va a estar bien ahora." Le dijo a la rubia, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para que Haruka la tomara. "Vamos a divertirnos."

Haruka levanto una ceja ante el gesto de su compañera de cuarto, pero decidió seguirla. Una vez en pie se dio cuenta que su compañera era más pequeña que ella casi de cuatro a cinco pulgadas de diferencia. Ellas hicieron su camino al baño. Cuando Haruka salió del baño su compañera de cuarto estaba afuera esperándola todavía.

"Quiero mostrarle los alrededores." Mich tomó suavemente la mano de Haruka para mostrarle el lugar. Cada vez que ella tomaba la mano de Haruka lo hacía con su mano izquierda.

Al salir de la habitación pudo observar que habían mesas grandes y sillas esparcidas alrededor. Algunas de las mesas tenían juegos de mesa en ellos y otras tenían tarjetas.

Algunos de los otros residentes estaban sentados jugando en algunos de los juegos. En un rincón había un par de sofás y una televisión. Una anciana estaba sentada viendo dibujos animados de la mañana.

Mich ni una sola vez soltó la mano de Haruka mientras la conducía a través del hospital; la peliazul le mostro también un pequeño gimnasio. Haruka encontró esta sala de lo más atractiva, sabía que iba a estar allí mucho tiempo. Luego fue llevada a un pequeño jardín cerrado. Cuando la luz del sol golpeó el cabello de su compañera de habitación se dio cuenta de que era más de un color aqua - era precioso. Haruka no podía dejar de tocar el pelo de color aguamarina con suavidad.

"Te gusta?" Mich se volvió hacia ella cuando la rubia tocó su cabello.

"Si" Haruka habló con su voz profunda. "Me gusta."

Mich sonrió y llevó a Haruka a ver algunas flores en el jardín. Ella se inclinó y recogió una flor. "Huele muy bien." Mich inhaló el aroma por un momento y luego se la entrego a Haruka.

"Gracias." La rubia cogió la flor. Era un hermoso tulipán rojo. Haruka olía la flor también. El olor le parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar por qué. Mich todavía tenía su mano sostenía mientras Haruka olía la flor. Quería recordar por qué el olor era familiar pero nada venia a su mente. Haruka frunció el ceño de la frustración.

"¿Ocurre algo?" los ojos de Mich mostraban preocupación.

"No." Haruka respondió y miró de cerca la flor. "¿Por qué me parece tan familiar y es tan desconocida para mí? ' Ella cuestionó al tulipán rojo en su mano. Trayendo de nuevo la flor a la nariz para olerlo. "Me acuerdo de esta flor de alguna manera."

"A mí también me gusta." Mich se inclinó y cogió otra flor. "Ahora yo también tengo una." Su sonrisa era impresionante cuando ella atrajo la flor para olerla. Por un momento, ambas mujeres se quedaron sosteniendo las flores rojas y disfrutando del olor de ellas. "¿Quieres jugar?"

Haruka quitó la mirada de la flor en su mano y miró a su compañera de cuarto. "Bueno."

Mich llevó a Haruka de nuevo a la habitación grande en donde estaban los juegos de mesa. Se sentaron en una mesa y Mich abrió un juego. "¿Te acuerdas de cómo jugar?" Cuestionó la rubia en frente de ella; Haruka miró el juego. "Porque yo no."

Con cada nueva situación Haruka se sentía más avergonzada de sí misma por no recordar algo tan simple.

"Está bien. Yo te enseñare." Mich buscó la mano de Haruka que estaba sobre la mesa y colocó la suya en ella por un momento. Cada vez que la mujer la tocada Haruka sentía un consuelo de una manera que no conocía posible.

Haruka sonrió mientras la cálida mano se colocaba sobre la de ella. "¿Qué es este sentimiento que siento por esta mujer? ' Ella desvió su mirada a la mano pequeña sobre la de ella y la miró después a los hermosos ojos azules de su compañera de cuarto.

"Está bien." Dijo Haruka y puso la flor a un lado de la mesa justo a la par de la flor de Mich.

Las dos mujeres jugaron el juego de mesa por aproximadamente una o dos horas. Después de un rato empezaron a ignorar las reglas y hacer su propias reglas. Por primera vez Haruka pudo recordar que era lo que significaba estarse divirtiendo. Ella nunca perdió la oportunidad de echar una mirada a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante, no podría haber pedido una mejor compañera. A pesar del problema mental de la mujer todo lo demás era perfecto.

En la distancia un par de miembros del personal observaban a las dos jugando. "Parece que Mich finalmente ha sido capaz de hacer una amiga." Hablo un hombre con una mujer en el mostrador. "Después de estos dos años que ha estado aquí estoy contento de que ella haya encontrado una compañera de piso que la vaya a ayudar y hacerle bien. Quizás puedan ayudarse mutuamente." La mujer sonrió mientras ella respondía al hombre. "Todos necesitamos amigos. Ojala que Mich no la asuste con sus pesadillas como lo hizo con las demás".

Mich miró a Haruka después de un tiempo con la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando hablaban. "Tienes hambre?"

"Si." contesto Haruka y cogió la flor que había colocado en la mesa hace un par de horas la cual se estaba empezando a marchitar.

Haruka observo a la flor nuevamente; En una parte distante de su mente se imaginó un florero en una mesa con una docena de tulipanes rojos en ella. Ella no estaba segura de si era un recuerdo o no, pero se aferró a la idea de que debía de ser un recuerdo.

Su compañera de cuarto empezó a guardar el juego y cerró la caja. "Te voy a mostrar donde está la comida." Mich cogió la su flor y la olio de nuevo. "Me gusta el olor." Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano izquierda a Haruka para que la tomara a lo que la rubia lo hizo con gusto tomando su suave mano y se fue con Mich a la cafetería.

Algunos de los otros pacientes ya estaban comiendo, cuando Haruka y Mich entraron en la cafetería unas pocas personas los miraron por un momento y luego regresaron a su comida.

"Qué te gusta?" Mich se detuvo al cuestionar a Haruka.

"No estoy segura, ¿qué tienen?" Haruka observaba algunos de los alimentos que los otros pacientes estaban comiendo.

"Vamos a ver." Mich tiró de la mano de Haruka un poco y la llevó a donde la comida estaba. Un miembro del personal se puso de pie detrás de la mesa al estilo buffet. Mich señaló un par de cosas para hacer su elección. Luego se volvió a Haruka. "Ahora te toca elegir."

Haruka miró a los alimentos que estaban tras el cristal. Señaló algunas cosas también y fueron a sentarse una al lado de la otra para disfrutar de su comida. Mich desdobló cuidadosamente una servilleta y la coloco a la par de sus cubierto lo mejor que pudo. Haruka puso su propia servilleta en su regazo y comenzó a comer. La comida estaba lejos de ser genial, pero satisfizo su hambre.

Haruka observó a su compañera con su visión periférica. La mujer comía lentamente y se limpiaba la boca después de cada bocado. Cada vez que Mich colocaba la servilleta sobre la mesa, trataba de evitar que se arrugara.

"Haru". susurró a la rubia. No habían hablado desde que se sentaron a comer. Haruka volvió a ver a Mich cuando esta pronunció su nombre. Su compañera de cuarto se acercó y limpió algo fuera de la barbilla de Haruka. "Te has ensuciado." Mich sonrió y volvió a su comida.

Una vez que hubieron comido, el mismo hombre del día anterior se acercó a Mich y Haruka. Sostenía una bandeja similar en sus manos con las píldoras en ella. "Para usted." Él les entregó a cada una la copa adecuada y un poco de agua.

Haruka se quedó mirando la copa en las píldoras. "¿Realmente necesito esto?" Cuestionó al hombre.

"Órdenes del doctor. Como he dicho, le ayudarán con su depresión."

Con un suspiro Haruka tragó las píldoras y le devolvió la taza. Mich hizo lo mismo. Haruka sintió como su depresión se había ido lejos desde que había conocido a su compañera de cuarto.

Cuando terminaron de comer Mich llevó a Haruka de nuevo a la gran sala. Esta vez se la llevó a la televisión en la esquina y se sentó. Eran las dos únicas viendo la televisión en ese momento. Mich dejó a Haruka encontrar un canal para ver.

Su compañera de piso se había sentado en el extremo opuesto del sofá al principio, pero poco a poco se trasladó para estar más cerca de la rubia. Haruka continuó preguntándose qué estaba pasando en la mente de Mich. En la mayor parte del tiempo su compañera de habitación se mantenía en silencio, pero siempre miraba a Haruka como si se estaba cuestionando algo en silencio.

Haruka volvió a mirar a la flor que aún sostenía. Mich todavía tenía su flor también.

Algo en la mente de Haruka parecía desencadenar de nuevo con la flor. Esta vez vio un jardín con tulipanes rojos. Ella trajo la flor de vuelta a su nariz y recordó el olor del jardín. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras ella comenzaba a recordar algo de su pasado. Se sorprendió al ver como una simple flor podría invocar a su memoria; Todo se sentía como un rompecabezas y tenía que encontrar las piezas.

Haruka volvió a mirar la televisión y bajó la flor a su lado. Mich se acercó a ella de nuevo y sus hombros estaban ahora tocándose. Haruka sintió como su pecho se contrajo un poco ante la sensación. No le importaba la cercanía de esa mujer

"Haru". Susurró su compañera de cuarto. "No te preocupes. Todo está bien ahora."

Haruka se mantuvo en silencio. Su compañera de habitación tenía una tendencia a repetir ciertas cosas. No es que le molestara, sólo le daba curiosidad el porqué lo hacía. Se preguntó qué clase de realidad era en la que la otra mujer vivía en su mente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mich se acomodo y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Haruka.

"No te preocupes." Mich repitió y toco nuevamente la cicatriz en la cara de Haruka. Haruka tomó aire mientras sentía los escalofríos que recibía cada vez que esa mujer la tocaba en la cara. Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó el toque suave como lo hizo cada vez que lo hacía.

Mich luego tomó la mano libre de Haruka y la sostuvo por encima de su cara. La manga de su brazo derecho se cayó un poco y Haruka notó algunas marcas de quemaduras en la muñeca de la mujer. Quedó claro a Haruka que la pesadilla de su compañera de cuarto tenía debían de tener algo que ver con las quemaduras en su muñeca.

"Por primera vez en lo que recuerdo, me siento feliz. Apenas conozco a esta mujer, pero ella me hacia feliz cuando estaba a mi alrededor. Cuestionaba mis sentimientos por ella. También me preguntaba si ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Aunque jamás tomaría ventaja de ella.

Se sentía tan bien sentir su mano sobre la mía, que guardé para mí esos sentimientos.

Los otros pacientes parecían que se alejaban de esta mujer y me pregunté el por qué, pero ella parecía ser una desconocía de los demás; sin embargo parecía ser una mujer tan suave.

"Todas las noches tenía la misma pesadilla. Ella siempre se quejaba de algo quemándola. Me pregunté si ella había sido víctima de un incendio en su casa cuando era niña o algo así.

Cada noche que tenía la misma pesadilla; yo quería consolarla pero me mantenía en mi propia cama y la miraba. Me dolía verla tener sufrir esas pesadillas ".

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	3. El Doctor

**Capítulo 3**

 **El Doctor**

.

* * *

"Buenos días." Mich estaba apoyado en la cama de Haruka con los codos. Haruka siempre fue saludada cada mañana de la misma manera.

"Buenos días." Dijo Haruka de vuelta con su increíblemente guapa sonrisa. Cada mañana lo hacía de la misma manera. Mich siempre tocaba la cicatriz de su cara y le decía que ahora todo iba a estar bien. Haruka siempre se preguntaba por qué su compañera de cuarto siempre le decía eso.

"¿Lista?" pregunto Mich a la rubia; Haruka se levantó de la cama y apoyó las piernas sobre el borde por un momento. Ella sintió ese dedo tan familiar tocando su cicatriz.

"Haru". Murmuro la peli azul en voz baja. Haruka miró a Mich esperando que ella dijera algo más, pero permaneció en silencio por un momento. "No te preocupes." Le dijo.

Otra frase que le repetía a menudo a la rubia. Haruka sintió que la chica más pequeña tomo con sus manos su rostro. Mich sonrió y se inclinó a la cara de la rubia. "Eres bonita, Haru."

Por primera vez que podía recordar, Haruka se sonrojó. Trató de apartar su rostro del de su compañera, pero no pudo y de repente sintió que la chica puso sus labios en la parte superior de la cicatriz de su sien. Siempre se preguntaba por qué Mich tenía tanta fascinación con su cicatriz. Tal vez era porque era diferente?

Haruka cerró los ojos y simplemente disfruto de esa sensación.

"No te preocupes." Repitió Mich. Haruka pudo sentir el cálido aliento de su compañero de habitación en su cara mientras hablaba. Mich entonces empezó lentamente a dar besos ligeros en toda la cicatriz. Cuando sus labios llegaron a la comisura de los labios de Haruka, esta tomó una respiración profunda. Los labios eran suaves y Haruka se encontró con ganas de más. Sin embargo ella mantendría la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma; no iba a tomar ventaja de esta mujer.

Mich se levantó y pasó los dedos por el pelo corto y rubio de Haruka. Sonrió para sí y murmuró algo en voz baja. Haruka vio como su compañera de habitación parecía disfrutar de ella misma. Eran momentos como estos que hacían que Haruka se arrepintiera de querer quitarse la vida, pero, si no lo hubiera intentado, nunca habría conocido a esta mujer. Mich rió y sacudió el flequillo de la frente de Haruka, Inclinándose para besarla en la frente.

"¿Lista?" pregunto Mich y le tendió la mano izquierda a Haruka. "Vámonos."

Haruka siempre se encontraba con ganas de volver al jardín. Era lo único que desencadenaba algo en su memoria. A menudo, Mich y Haruka se podían encontrar sentadas en el jardín. Mich no hablaba mucho, pero eso no molestaba a Haruka. La peli azul se sentó en un pequeño banco en el jardín y observaba a Haruka mientras esta tocaba cada una de las flores. Haruka volvió y miró a Mich sentada en el banquillo. La mujer estaba jugando con la muñeca que tenia cubierta como era su costumbre.

Un recuerdo lejano apareció en la mente de Haruka, una vez más. Ella se encontraba caminando fuera de un gran edificio. Había un precioso jardín con tulipanes rojos que recordaba visitar a menudo. Recordaba haber visto a una mujer sentada en un banco con el pelo largo Moreno. "Vienes aquí a menudo?" Haruka recordó que le pregunto a la mujer. Cuando la memoria se detuvo, Haruka suspiró para sus adentros. Ella quería recordar más.

"Haru". Oyó a su compañera llamarla por su nombre. "Tienes hambre?"

A menudo, Mich le preguntaba eso cuando ella misma era la que tenía hambre. Haruka siempre sonreía y le decía que si.

Como de costumbre, la comida era muy sosa y sólo satisfacía su hambre. Mich siguió comiendo como siempre lo hacía, secándose los labios después de cada bocado y tratando de arreglar los pliegues de la servilleta. Haruka se rió entre dientes cuando la miraba.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Había pasado tiempo suficiente y Haruka ya no estaba en vigilancia de suicidio. Se le permitió empezar a utilizar el gimnasio. El personal todavía no está seguro de qué hacer con ella y siendo que no tenía memoria y nadie había venido a buscarla, la mantuvieron en la instalación para su propio bien.

Haruka recordaba visitar un gimnasio en su pasado; este era otro lugar que comenzó a desencadenar recuerdos para ella. No sólo eso, sino que disfrutaba mucho estar ahí tanto así que prometió que al salir continuaría visitando uno. Mich siempre estaba con ella, generalmente se sentaba en una bicicleta estacionaria y se ponía a pedalear en ella, mientras Haruka hacia lo suyo. Sin embargo la rubia Seguía preguntándose por qué esta mujer disfrutaba siguiéndola, aunque no le molestaba.

Cada día que pasaba Haruka sentía algo dentro de ella por su compañera de habitación, pero no sabía que tan fuerte eran esos sentimientos, pero no estaba segura de si su compañera se sentía igual, o si incluso podría comprender un sentimiento como tal.

A Haruka le dolía pensar en eso, pero estaba empezando a disfrutar de su vida un poco más.

Una noche, mientras Haruka estaba acostada en su cama, observo como Mich tenía su pesadilla habitual, Pero esta pesadilla era diferente. Por primera vez habló con Haruka en su sueño. Haruka ya no podía mantenerse alejada de la situación sin hacer nada al ver como esa mujer sufría en sus pesadillas. Se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló junto a ella. Quería consolarla; Mich yacía con los ojos cerrados. Una vez que terminó de hablar de algo quemándola se calmó un poco. "Haru, ¿estás bien?" murmuro en su sueño.

"Estoy bien." Dijo Haruka acariciando el brazo de su compañera; cada sueño que empezaba era el mismo, pero siempre terminaba diferente. Al final de su pesadilla Mich siempre parecía revivir otra; un evento más pacífico.

"Haru". Mich había abierto los ojos y miró a la rubia de rodillas junto a su cama. "Estás bien." Haruka no estaba segura de si se trataba de una pregunta o una confirmación, pero se limitó a sonreír. "Gracias." Hablo Mich y tomó la mano reconfortante de Haruka que esta había colocado en su brazo.

Haruka volvió a su cama y se sentó en ella. Se apoyó contra la pared y miró el vendaje en su brazo. El corte se había curado hace un tiempo, pero ella pidió mantener el tatuaje cubierto. El tatuaje era pequeño y ahora tenía una cicatriz a través de él; movió la venda un poco para mirar el tatuaje.

Pedazos de su memoria habían estado llegando a ella lentamente, pero no tenía ni idea sobre el tatuaje.

Mich se había dormido de nuevo. Sus pesadillas no continuaron el resto de la noche. Haruka se relajado en su cama y se durmió también. Ella tenía un sueño que parecía más como un recuerdo esa noche ...

"Vienes aquí a menudo?" Haruka se acercó a una mujer sentada en un banco en un jardín.

"Casi todos los días." La voz de la mujer era casi como un eco, era un poco confuso; El detalle más prominente en el sueño eran los tulipanes rojos en el jardín.

"Normalmente vengo en aquí durante el almuerzo. Nunca te había visto antes." Haruka continuó hablándole a la mujer que estaba en el banquillo.

"No me debes de haber visto entonces." La mujer volvió su atención a las flores. "Es tan tranquilo aquí. Me encanta escuchar los pájaros cantando y la brisa en mi cara."

"¿Te importa si me uno a ti?"

"De ningún modo". Dijo la mujer quien apartó algunos mechones de su pelo moreno y recogió su bolso al lado de ella. "No veo mucha gente venir por aquí." Puso su bolso en el suelo delante de ella ...

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Haruka abrió los ojos despertando. Deseó poder recordar más sobre esa escena. Parecía ser el recuerdo más recurrente que tenia.

"Buenos días." Mich estaba de rodillas junto a la cama de Haruka como de costumbre.

"Buenos días." Haruka sonrió. Las dos comenzaron su día como lo hacían generalmente.

A lo lejos los miembros del personal continuaron observando a las dos mujeres. "Me sorprende que no se haya ahuyentado con las pesadillas de Mich." Dijo el mismo hombre de la vez anterior hablándole a la mujer en el mostrador. "Es inusual, pero recuerda que la mente de Haruka es mucho más saludable que la del resto."

Dijo la mujer en el mostrador. "Parece que a Mich también le ha ayudado eso."

Haruka y Mich entraron en el pequeño gimnasio. Mich se fue directo a la bicicleta como solía hacerlo y Haruka hizo lo propio. Mientras hacía ejercicio un pedazo de su memoria vinieron a ella por unos cinco minutos. Recordó correr en una pista de carreras y ver a una mujer con el pelo largo, rubio en frente de ella, sentía como si esta parte de su memoria era de una época más tempranera en su vida que los recuerdos anteriores que había tenido. Su memoria de repente salto un poco mas adelante y recordó una noche de pura lujuria con la otra mujer rubia.

Haruka dejó de funcionar por un momento al recordar el evento. No podía ver la cara de la mujer, ella se preguntó si tenía una relación con la mujer rubia o si era sólo una aventura de una noche.

"Haru, todo bien?" Mich había dejado de pedalear en su bicicleta.

"Todo está bien." Haruka sonrió a la peli azul.

"Bueno." Mich continuó pedaleando en la bicicleta.

Esa noche Haruka se sentó en su cama apoyándose en la pared. Quería recordar su pasado, no quería pequeños atisbos de ella, lo quería todo. Miró a la envoltura alrededor de su brazo derecho y tiró de él para mirar su tatuaje. "Siento que este tatuaje es importante de alguna manera." Tocó el tatuaje ligeramente y frunció el ceño. Mich estaba acostada en su cama con los ojos fijos en la rubia frente a ella. Haruka se acostó y se cubrió con las mantas para dormir, pero poco después de que ella se acomodara oyó a Mich detrás de ella.

"Haru". Ella susurró.

"¿Sí?" Haruka habló dándole la espalda a su compañera de cuarto ya que estaba mirando a la pared mientras hablaba. Mich no respondió. Haruka sintió que su compañera de piso coloco una mano sobre su hombro. "Creo que deberíamos estar durmiendo." Susurro Haruka pero Mich de nuevo no respondió.

Haruka fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Mich decidió acostarse al lado de ella. "Mich, deberías dormir en tu propia cama."

"Todo está bien." Su compañera de cuarto le tocó el brazo.

"No deberías estar en mi cama." Haruka continuó susurrando. Se sentía bien tener a Mich junto a ella, pero también se sentía mal. "¿Por qué estás en mi cama?"

"No me gusta dormir sola."

"¿Es por tus pesadillas?"

"Sí".

"Vas a tener problemas si alguien te ve en mi cama." Dijo Haruka volteándose apuntando a la otra cama. "debes ir de nuevo a tu cama." La rubia no estaba segura si Mich simplemente la ignoraba o no entendía lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

"Tengo miedo cuando duermo." Mich alargó una mano para tocar la cara de Haruka. "Me asusta mucho." Un par de lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos azules. "En mi sueño tú te has ido."

Haruka escuchó como su compañera de cuarto le hablaba, permaneció en silencio mientras Mich pasaba su suave mano por su mejilla. "¿Por qué habría de irme?"

"En mi sueño te has ido."

Haruka recordó el sueño que Mich tenía en donde la llamaba. "No me iré a ninguna parte."

Mich sollozó un poco y sonrió. Haruka continuó preguntándose qué estaba pensando su compañera de cuarto. Se preguntaba cómo funcionaba su mente. Haruka cerró los ojos por un momento para descansar.

"Haru". Mich susurró a la rubia. Haruka apenas oyó el susurro mientras empezaba a quedarse dormida. Entonces sintió un beso suave en sus labios.

"Mich." Haruka abrió los ojos y se apartó. "No deberías hacer eso."

"Te amo, Haru."

Haruka miró a la peli azul. ¿Entendía lo que estaba diciendo? ¿entendía lo que era amor? Haruka quería llorar. La rubia sabía lo que sentía por esta mujer, pero no creía que Mich supiera lo que era el amor.

"Todo está bien. No te preocupes." Mich continuó tocando su mejilla. Sus ojos azules parecían tener un brillo especial. Tal vez ella si sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Haruka sintió otro suave beso en sus labios. Su corazón se sacudió por un momento al sentir esos tiernos labios sobre los de ella. Quería empujar a Mich lejos, pero era difícil de hacer. Haruka le acarició el rostro a la mujer que la hacía sentir tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo Haruka sentía que eso estaba mal. A pesar de esa lucha de pensamientos internos, le devolvió el beso, sintiendo una sonrisa en los labios de Mich cuando lo hizo. Cada beso fue algo único.

"Mich." Haruka logró apartarse. "Hay que ir a la cama ahora. Si tienes un mal sueño estaré a tu lado."

"Bueno." Mich fue a su cama y se acostó. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches". Haruka miró a su compañera mientras cerraba los ojos.

Continuó mirando a la otra mujer mientras velaba su sueño y Por primera vez desde que Haruka había estado aquí, Mich no había tenido una pesadilla; la peli azul durmió plácidamente durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente todo volvió a ser como antes; Excepto que esta vez cuando Haruka se levantó de su cama observo como Mich miraba a su brazo que estaba vendado ya que parte de su tatuaje había sido expuesto. Mich empujó el resto de la envoltura de la vista para ver el tatuaje completo.

Mich murmuró para sí misma por un momento y luego miró a Haruka. "Michiru."

Haruka levanto una ceja.

"Mi nombre es Michiru."

Haruka tenía la sensación de que 'Mich' era un apodo. Michiru era un poco difícil de pronunciar por lo que era normal que su compañera acortara su nombre. "Es un nombre muy bonito." Haruka respondió y apretó el vendaje nuevamente para cubrir el tatuaje.

Salieron de la habitación y, finalmente, se encontraron en la gran sala de juegos. Una hora más tarde un par de personas entraron en la habitación. Ellos estaban buscando a alguien. Todos los pacientes habían vuelto a ver a esta extraña gente. Haruka y Michiru estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando esas personas se acercaron a ellas.

"Haruka?" Uno de los hombres le cuestiono.

"¿Sí?"

"Tienes que venir con nosotros."

"¿A Dónde?"

"Lo llevaremos a otro lugar."

Haruka sintió un nudo en la garganta. "No quiero ir a ninguna parte."

"No puedes quedarte aquí." El hombre le indicó que se levantara, pero ella se negó.

Michiru se incorporó desde el regazo de Haruka. "No se la pueden llevar." Dijo y cuando el hombre agarro del brazo a Haruka Michiru gritó y trató de alejarlo. "¡No!"

Otra persona detuvo a la peli azul para apartarla del camino, permitiéndole al otro hombre levantar a Haruka del sofá. Haruka intentó llegar de vuelta con Michiru para tranquilizarla pero sus manos no l alcanzaron.

"Haruka!" Michiru gritó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por primera vez, se las arregló para decir el nombre correctamente. "¡No te vayas de nuevo." La mujer se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

Algunos espectadores estaban confundidos en cuanto a lo que estaba sucediendo. "Haruka ..." Unas gotas de lágrimas cayeron al suelo mientras ella lloraba.

"Ella me saludaba cada mañana cando me despertaba, siempre sonreía cuando abría mis ojos, siempre me he preguntado por qué sentía la necesidad de tocar la cicatriz en mi cara. Una mañana, ella me tomó por sorpresa y me besó la cicatriz; Siempre me decía 'No te preocupes' 'Todo está bien'. Odiaba la forma en que yo veía la cicatriz pero ella veía a través de ella; me dijo que era bonita y eso me avergonzó.

"Pasamos mucho tiempo en el jardín con los tulipanes. Fue el primer lugar en el que recordé algo de mi pasado. Me gustó el jardín, fue un detonante de mis recuerdos; El gimnasio hizo lo mismo para mí, Nunca he podido entender porque estos lugares despiertan mi memoria , aunque los rostros que veo siempre están borrosos.

Tuve un sueño acerca de una mujer que conocí en un jardín. Sólo recuerdo su pelo moreno.

"Una noche, Michiru me llamó por mi nombre en sueños. Cuestioné por qué lo hizo. Ella me preguntaba en el sueño si yo estaba bien, tal como lo solía hacer durante el día. Esa noche, cuando dijo mi nombre finalmente me mudé a su lado para consolarla por sus pesadillas . Cuando abrió los ojos, me dio las gracias por estar ahí para ella.

"A la noche siguiente se metió en mi cama; me gusto pero se sentía mal. Yo sabía que estaba enamorada de ella, pero no sabía lo que ella pensaba. Después le dije varias veces que volviera a su cama y entonces me besó y me dijo que me amaba; creo que Michiru no entendió lo que me estaba diciendo, pero yo insistí en que regresara a su cama, sentía que era lo corrector ignorar lo que me dijo pero de igual manera le devolví el beso un par de veces; finalmente le dije que se fuera de nuevo a su cama y que estaría ahí si tenía un mal sueño y esa fue la primera noche que no tuvo pesadillas.

"Entonces ... sucedió, al día siguiente estaban disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntas cuando dos hombres llegaron y se acercaron a mí. Nos separaron y dijeron que me llevaban a algún otro sitio. Me preguntaba qué había hecho para que me hicieran eso. Michiru se quedo muy mal, pude oírla gritando mi nombre y llorando. Por primera vez ella dijo mi nombre completo y lo dijo correctamente, me dijo que no me fuera de nuevo y ahora me encuentro aquí ... "

Haruka estaba en una pequeña oficina acostada en un sofá hablando con un psiquiatra. El hombre se sentó en silencio mientras escuchaba su historia; era todo lo que recordaba de la vez que había despertado del coma.

"Ya Veo." Se dijo a sí mismo y garabateó algunas notas en un cuaderno. "Siento que llegaras a esto, pero te quedarás aquí ahora."

Haruka sintió algunas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas; sentía que no volvería a ver a la chica peli azul de nuevo y eso le dolía.

"Te veré de nuevo mañana." El médico se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. "Que tengas un buen día." La abrió y la sostuvo para que Haruka saliera.

Una vez que ella se había ido de la oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y suspiró. Encendió una pequeña grabadora y empezó a decir: _"El paciente no tiene ningún recuerdo de su pasado; ella sólo recuerda un par de cosas de manera vaga, pero no lo suficiente. Me temo que nunca podrá recuperar por completo su memoria. El paciente también admite haber tenido interacciones lésbicas con su antigua compañero de habitación. Lo mejor para ella es haberla traído aquí. Seguiré tratando controlar su salud mental. Dr. Tenoh, fuera_ ".

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	4. Negligencia

**Capítulo 4**

 **Negligencia**

 **Los personajes Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

 **.**

* * *

El Dr. Tenoh reunió unas cuantas carpetas de su oficina y se fue. Tenía otro paciente que visitar durante el día. Su coche lentamente se detuvo en otro hospital para reunirse con su otro paciente, una mujer con el pelo de color aqua.

"Buenas tardes, Michiru." Su sonrisa era cualquier cosa menos real.

Mich todavía estaba llorando por lo que había sucedido antes en el día. Ella se negó a sentarse en la silla y en su lugar se sentó en el suelo en un rincón.

"¿Qué pasa, Michiru?"

"Haru se ha ido." La mujer se enjugó algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

"¿Por qué estás hablando de Haru otra vez?" El médico puso en duda a la mujer en el suelo.

"Haru se ha ido ..." Mich continuaba sollozando en la esquina de la habitación. "Se ha ido de nuevo."

"Mich, nunca hubo nadie con ese nombre aquí. Ella era una alucinación. Creo que necesitas que te aumente la dosis de tu medicamento un poco más." El doctor ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz y escribió algunas notas. "Voy a tener que encontrarte una compañera de cuarto. Creo que no es prudente dejar que estés sola en tu habitación."

"Quiero que Haru regrese."

"Mich, era tu imaginación. Haruka murió hace dos años, ¿no te acuerdas?"

Mich trajo sus rodillas contra su pecho y empezó a mecerse suavemente. "No. Ella estaba aquí."

El médico negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, Michiru. Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ti. La tragedia de perder a un ser querido duele, lo sé."

Mich se acostó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. "Haruka." gritó entre lágrimas.

"Voy a dejar una nota para modificar la dosis de tu recete y un nuevo medicamento para que el personal te lo empiece a administrar."

Escribió una nota y volvió a mirar a la mujer llorando en la esquina. "te pondrás mejor con este nuevo medicamento, lo prometo. Te buscare a alguien para que te acompañe en tu habitación " Apretó un botón en su escritorio para llamar a la enfermera en la recepción.

"Sí, el Dr. Tenoh?"

"Por favor, envíe a alguien a recoger a Michiru. También he ajustado la medicación. Tiene que entrar en vigor de inmediato."

"No. No. No!" Mich comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente en la esquina. "Haruka."

Un miembro del personal entró y la tomó en brazos. Ni una sola vez dejó de gritar el nombre de la mujer rubia. Mich se colocó en su cama sin dejar de gritar. "Haruka." Ella sollozó y se secó los ojos.

Un hombre entró en su habitación y le dio la nueva receta. Ella, obediente, tomó las pastillas y cerró los ojos. "Haru ..." Murmuró una última vez antes de que se durmiera ...

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

El intenso calor de las llamas le quemó el brazo. Michiru miró a su alrededor. Ella estaba en un coche que al parecer había sufrido un accidente. El coche estaba en llamas en su parte delantera. El fuego le quemó el brazo derecho horriblemente .

"Me quemo!" Mich gritó en sueños. "Quema ..." Ella gruñó un par de veces antes de hacer una pregunta: "¿Estás bien?"

 **Inicio del Recuerdo**

 ** _~ Hace dos años ~_**

 _Las puertas de la sala de emergencia se abrieron de par en par. "La paciente sufre de pérdida severa de sangre; tiene un largo corte en el lado de su cara; entraremos inmediatamente a cirugía de emergencia." Hablo un médico._

 _El personal del hospital se apresuraban con dos camillas por los pasillos del hospital._

 _"La segunda paciente sufre de una conmoción cerebral. Ella apenas esta consiente." Dijo una enfermera._

 _Michiru miró a su alrededor mientras ella era trasladada por un pasillo. Sus ojos se cerraban por momentos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Una enfermera estaba desesperadamente tratando de mantenerla despierta. "¿Dónde está Haru?" dijo arrastrando las palabras, podía sentir una sensación de ardor en el brazo y un dolor de cabeza cada vez mayor. "¿Dónde está Haru?"_

 _Las enfermeras continuaron atendiendo y trasladado a la mujer a través del hospital. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos Michiru perdió el conocimiento._

 _"Ella se desmayó." La misma enfermera habló e hizo todo lo posible para despertar a la mujer en la camilla. "No puedo hacer que se despierte."_

 _Otro médico se había quedado en la escena. "Que pasó?"_

 _"Ella estuvo involucrada en un horrible accidente de coche; tiene quemaduras en el brazo y un golpe en la cabeza." Ellos continuaron hablando a medida que la llevaron a otra habitación para realizarle exámenes especiales para saber con exactitud su condición._

 ** _-Mientras tanto-_**

 _Un hombre estaba sentó en su despacho hablando con un paciente. Se subió las gafas sobre la nariz y escuchó hablar al paciente. Era uno de sus clientes habituales; el Dr. Tenoh era una eminencia en el campo de la psicología, durante casi veinte años._

 _La visita fue interrumpida cuando una mujer entró por la puerta; "Dr. Tenoh. Tenemos una emergencia. Su hija tuvo un accidente de coche."_

 _El médico miró a la mujer y dejó caer su cuaderno y un bolígrafo. "¿Qué?"_

 _"Ella está en el hospital en cirugía ahora."_

 _Él miró su reloj; su encuentro con el paciente estaba casi por terminar. "Lo siento. Realmente me tengo que ir." Le dijo a su paciente. El paciente hizo un gesto de comprensión._

 _Cuando llegó al hospital, Haruka todavía estaba en el quirófano. Se paseó por la sala de espera por un tiempo ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Después de unos minutos se acercó al mostrador. "Discúlpeme"._

 _Una mujer lo miró. "Le puedo ayudar en algo?"_

 _"Mi hija tuvo un accidente. Me preguntaba si había alguien más en el coche con ella; mi hija se llama Haruka Tenoh."_

 _"Oh. Si, ella estaba acompañada, por otra mujer con el cabello moreno."_

 _"Ya veo. ¿Cómo es su condición?"_

 _"Realmente no lo sé."_

 _"Esperaré"._

 _Esperó durante unas horas. Haruka todavía estaba en el quirófano y Michiru estaba ahora en su propia habitación. Él fue a visitarla para ver cómo estaba. Michiru había sufrido una conmoción cerebral grave y se especulaba daño cerebral severo. Salió de la habitación y esperó noticias sobre Haruka. Cuando llegaron por fin noticias, varias horas más tarde, se le informo que estaba en estado de coma. Los médicos temían que lo más probable era que al despertar lo hiciera con amnesia, debido al daño sufrido._

 _Al saber esto el Dr. Tenou fue hasta su coche para hacer una llamada importante. El teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que alguien en la otra línea contesto._

 _"¿Hola?"_

 _"Jon". Él habló con el hombre en el otro extremo._

 _"Dr. Tenoh?"_

 _"¿Te acuerdas del favor que me debes?" Se subió las gafas sobre la nariz._

 _"Lo hago ..."_

 _"Me gustaría que pagaras ese favor ahora."_

 _"Muy bien, ¿de qué se trata?"_

 _"Necesito que borres todos los registros médicos de mi hija."_

 _"Dr. Tenoh ... ¿sabes la cantidad de problemas que me puede ocasionar hacer lo que me pide? ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?"_

 _"Ella ha tenido un accidente automovilístico y ahora está en coma. Lo más probable es al despertar lo haga con amnesia. Quiero deshacerme de todo lo que pueda sobre ella."_

 _"Estás loco. Ella es su hija. ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?"_

 _"Ella trajo vergüenza a nuestra familia el día en que decidió ser lesbiana. Si ella no tiene la menor idea de quién era, tal vez cuando se despierta podrá ser diferente. No quiero que sea capaz de rastrear cualquier cosa que la haga recordar su pasado "._

 _"Está loco."_

 _"Solo hazlo, no se te olvide que se mucho de ti y de toda tu suciedad."_

 _"Bien ..." El hombre suspiró en el teléfono. "Hare lo que me pida, pero no puedo creer que le haga esto a su propia hija. Eres un desgraciado."_

 _"No me importa lo que pienses. Cuando despierte comenzara de nuevo, tal vez se olvide de que era lesbiana y por eso también quiero transferirla a otro hospital, la etiquetaremos como una Jane Doe"._

 _"Voy a hacer esto, pero no quiero volver a oír nada de usted otra vez, mi cuenta queda saldada." El hombre colgó el teléfono._

 _El médico salió de su coche con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Fue la ruptura que había estado esperando. Cuando Michiru se despertó estaba sentado en la habitación con ella. Él se había ofrecido a ser el médico para evaluar su salud mental._

 _"¿Dónde está Haru?" dijo Michiru en el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron._

 _"Mich, lo siento." Se acercó a la cama y trató de consolarla. "Ella ..." las lágrimas falsas se formaron en sus ojos. "Ella está muerta."_

 _Los siguientes dos años, el Dr. Tenoh administro medicamentos a Michiru, para tratar su salud mental, la ingreso en un hospital psiquiátrico debido al declive progresivo de su salud mental._

 _Este declive no solo se debió al daño cerebral sufrido, sino a las drogas que él empezó a suministrarle con el fin de empeorar su salud. Él deliberadamente administraba sus medicamentos con el fin de distorsionar su realidad para que cuando preguntara por Haruka se derrumbara día con día al saber la respuesta: "Haruka murió hace dos años."_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **~ Tiempo Presente ~**

La pesadillas de Michiru empeoraron con el nuevo medicamento que se le había administrado, no importaba cuánto el Dr. Tenoh intentaba hacer, Michiru no olvidaba ni olvidaría a Haruka. Sin embargo su salud mental sólo siguió disminuyendo ...

El personal le llevo una nueva compañera de habitación; a la mujer le habían teñido el pelo de color horriblemente naranja brillante. Se sentó en la cama vacía y miró a Michiru.

La peli azul yacía en su cama mientras observaba a su nuevo compañero de cuarto. La mujer metió la mano en un bolsillo de su lado y sacó un pequeño trozo de papel.

"-Pase múltiple." Ella le mostró el papel a Michiru.

Mich no se movió. Ella sólo miró a la mujer que tenía delante. "Haru ..." Murmuró para sí misma y se dio la vuelta para quedarse dormido y volver a su pesadilla recurrente ...

 **Sueño**

Las llamas seguían ardiendo en su brazo derecho. "Haruka. Haruka!" grito Michiru a la mujer a su lado. "Haru, ¿estás bien?" Ella alcanzó a tocar la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Haru". A pesar de su insistencia Michiru no obtuvo respuesta de la mujer en el asiento del conductor. Un par de manos entraron al coche y cortaron el cinturón de seguridad de Michiru para sacarla de los hierros retorcidos del vehículo.

Una multitud de personas estaban reunidas alrededor del accidente; Los espectadores lograron sacar a Haruka fuera del coche y tiraron de ella lejos del vehículo antes de que una pequeña explosión se suscitará en el vehículo.

Michiru corrió al lado de Haruka. La cara de la rubia estaba cubierta de sangre y sus pantalones se habían incendiado. Michiru se quito lo que quedaba de su chaqueta y empezó a limpiar el rostro sangrante de Haruka ...

 **Fin del sueño**

Michiru abrió los ojos con la esperanza de ver a Haruka dormida en la cama junto a la suya pero ella no estaba ahí. "Haru ..." Murmuró para sí misma. Michiru pasó todo el día llorando en su cama. El personal tenía que llevarle comida, pero se negaba a comer. La única palabra que ella decía era "Haru", alejando la bandeja de comida lejos de ella.

QQQQQQQQQQQQ

Haruka se paseaba través de los pasillos del nuevo hospital en el que se encontraba. Su mente estaba sólo en una cosa - su compañera de habitación.

La rubia a menudo se encontraba limpiado sus propias lagrimas al recordarla. "Mich." Susurró a sí misma y se sentó en un rincón, lejos de todo el mundo, tomó el vendaje de su brazo y se quedó mirando el tatuaje. No era muy grande, pero se sentía especial por alguna razón. Por un momento se acordó de la picadura de hacerse el tatuaje.

Finalmente se fue a su habitación. Su compañera de cuarto era alguien completamente diferente esta vez. Echaba de menos despertarse cada mañana para encontrar a su hermosa compañera de piso a su lado. Haruka se sentía completamente sola otra vez. Le dieron sus antidepresivos habituales y finalmente se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente fue a visitar al médico de nuevo.

Haruka se tumbó en el sofá con las manos sobre el estómago. "No me importa la cantidad de pastillas que me dan de comer ahora. Nunca voy a sentir la felicidad de nuevo. Michiru fue la primera cosa en mi vida que parecía real. Nunca sabré si realmente me quería o no."

"Haruka, lo mejor es seguir adelante. Por la forma en que me hablas de ella no creo que estaba en su sano juicio." El médico se escribía en su bloc de notas mientras hablaba. "Alguien va a venir con el tiempo y volverás a sentirte feliz y podrás regresar a tu antigua vida."

"¿Quiero mi vida de antes? ¿Qué pasa si yo era una mala persona? Hay tantos 'qué pasaría si' cuando pienso en lo que mi vida podría haber sido. ¿Qué he hecho para conseguir esta cicatriz en mi cara? ¿Qué Qué he hecho para conseguir todas las cicatrices en mis piernas? Sin duda, una buena persona nunca se habría encontrado a sí misma en este tipo de situación ". Haruka se burló. "Sólo quiero volver a estar con Michiru."

"Yo te puedo recetar algo para ayudarte a olvidarla." Empezó a garabatear algo en su bloc de notas.

"¡No!" Haruka gritó y se puso de pie. "Yo no necesito sus malditos medicamentos." Ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. "Maldito sean los médicos y sus medicamentos."

El Dr. Tenoh seguía sentado en la sala cuando Haruka se fue; Suspiró para sí y murmuró algo entre dientes ... "Lo siento Haruka. No sé cómo terminaste en el mismo hospital que ella, pero no puedo dejar que la veas nuevamente. No puedo vivir con el hecho de que mi única hija es lesbiana; nunca verás a tu esposa de nuevo, ella hizo que trajeras vergüenza a nuestra familia. "

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	5. Tenoh

**CAPITULO 5**

 **TENOH**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando Haruka salió de la oficina se volvió a leer el nombre en la puerta. "Dr. Tenoh." Trazó sus dedos sobre los grabados. "Tenoh ..." Murmuró para sí misma y se alejó a una gran sala.

Haruka se sentó en una mesa con la barbilla apoyada en sus nudillos. Observó la TV a través de la habitación y trató de dirigir sus pensamientos lejos de su antigua compañera de cuarto. Una mujer paso delante de ella con un tulipán rojo. Haruka observó a la mujer que llevaba la flor. Su mente repitió algo de su pasado ...

Haruka se encontraba de pie frente a una pequeña mesa, sostenía un jarrón con una docena de tulipanes rojos en la mano. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras colocaba el florero en la mesa y escribía una carta:

 **Mi querido amor, hoy se cumple un año desde que nos conocimos.**

 **Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que te vi sentada en el banco del parque. Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos.**

 **-Con amor, Haruka**

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando terminó ese recuerdo de su memoria. Se preguntó dónde la mujer había conseguido la flor y se acercó a un miembro del personal para preguntar. El hombre le señaló por un pasillo. Este hospital tenía también un jardín grande en el que habían varias flores diferentes. Haruka se acercó a las únicas que le importaban, los tulipanes rojos. Ella rozó con la punta de sus dedos sobre ellos, quería recordar más.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

El Mundo de Michiru comenzó a alterarse aun mas ya que a veces cuando iba por los pasillos del hospital se le veía hablando con alguien que no estaba allí. Su mente fluctuaba entre creer que Haruka seguía a su lado y luego volvía a la realidad al ver que ella se había ido.

En las siguientes visitas del Dr. Tenoh, Michiru había insistido en que se colocaran dos sillas, una para ella y otro para Haruka. A veces durante las cesiones ella se inclinaba a hablar con la mujer rubia que existía en su mente. El médico sintió como las drogas estaban empezando a trabajar de la manera que él quería. Michiru creía que Haruka estaba con ella y con el tiempo dejaría de cuestionar el porque la rubia no estaba con ella, esperando que se quedara en su propio mundo y no volviera jamás.

La mujer enfermera que por lo general se encontraba en uno de los escritorios del hospital y que siempre observaba a Michiru, se dio cuenta de la disminución de su salud mental en el momento en que Haruka se había ido. Algo estaba mal, ella lo sabía, La mujer se acercó al Dr. Tenoh con sus observaciones pero Él se limitó a decir que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla y que suponía que el daño cerebral que sufrió al parecer le estaba pasando factura; la mujer le había dicho al doctor que si seguía así…..se perdería para siempre en su mente y por la actitud del doctor la enfermera se empezó a cuestionar que era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Michiru volvió a hacer todo lo que hacía cuando estaba con Haruka, cuando comía lo hacía siempre con una silla y una bandeja extra a su lado. Ella iba a visitar el jardín a menudo e incluso iba al gimnasio a pedalear en la bicicleta, creyendo que su esposa estaba a su lado.

Más personal comenzó a murmurar entre ellos cuando vieron el descenso repentino de su salud mental. A muchos le molestaba esa situación al ver el cambio de la peli azul, empezando a sospechar de la actitud del doctor para con ella.

"Michiru." Dijo el médico durante una de sus visitas. "Las raíces morenas están empezando a notarse. ¿Te gustaría que te tiñéramos tu pelo de nuevo?"

Cuando le hizo la pregunta ella se inclinó para el asiento vacío a su lado para hablar con su amante invisible. El Dr. Tenoh no pudo escuchar lo que había susurrado. Michiru volvió la cabeza hacia el médico. "Haru dice que no."

Le irritaba un poco el hecho que de sus labios saliera el nombre de su hija. Él creía firmemente que Michiru había corrompido a Haruka y por ella su hija era lesbiana. Encontraba un placer perverso en ver a esta mujer sufría de esa manera.

"¿Cómo está Haru?" , le preguntó.

"Bien, sabe nuestro aniversario será pronto." Michiru se volvió a la silla vacía con una sonrisa. Era verdad, pronto, habría sido su quinto aniversario y siete años desde que se conocieron. "Ella me hace muy feliz."

El médico sonrió con una sonrisa siniestra. "Me alegro."

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 ** _~ Hace siete años ~_**

Michiru estaba sentada en un hermoso parque. Le gustaba el olor de los tulipanes mientras escuchaba a los pájaros. Ella venia a este lugar con frecuencia antes y después de cada clase. Michiru se había trasladado a los Estados Unidos desde Japón para obtener un título en derecho., había sido recientemente aceptada en la Escuela de Derecho de Harvard.

"Vienes aquí a menudo?" Una voz grave le preguntó de cerca.

"Casi todos los días." Michiru volvió la cabeza para ver a un chico rubio muy guapo.

"Normalmente vengo aquí en el almuerzo. Nunca te había visto antes." Dijo la mujer rubia con la voz profunda.

"No me has de ver visto entonces." Michiru voltio su mirada de nuevo a las hermosas flores. "Es tan tranquilo aquí. Me encanta escuchar los pájaros cantando y la brisa en mi cara."

"¿Te importa si me uno a ti?"

"De ninguna manera". Ella apartó algunos mechones de su pelo moreno y cogió el bolsa a su lado. "No veo que mucha gente venga por aquí." Dijo colocando la bolsa en el suelo entre sus pies.

La mujer alta se sentó junto a ella y se presentó. "Soy Haruka."

"Encantada de conocerte. Mi nombre es Michiru." Lo siguiente que Michiru noto era el olor de la colonia de la rubia, que la hacía deseable. Michiru mantuvo la mirada en las flores y a través de su visión periférica podía ver como la rubia la observaba. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No." Haruka le respondió con su voz ronca.

"Tengo que volver a clase pronto. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un café un día de estos?" le pregunto Michiru a Haruka.

"Me encantaría. Pero, creo que debo aclararte algo para que no haya malos entendidos. Yo soy una mujer."

"Eso no me ha detenido en el pasado." Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa. Ella había encontrado algo interesante en esa mujer y quería conocerla más .. "¿Qué tal mañana a la misma hora? Hay una tienda de café justo ahí." Michiru apunto en dirección de una pequeña cafetería.

"Es una cita." Respondió la rubia con una actitud un poco arrogante que Michiru encontró atractiva. Haruka entonces le guiñó un ojo. "Te veré mañana." La rubia se fue y caminó en dirección de la Universidad de Harvard.

Michiru la vio alejarse. La figura de la rubia era perfecta ante sus ojos. Haruka volvió para mirar hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron. Michiru se dio la vuelta mientras se sonrojaba.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Tiempo Presente ~**

Todos los días cuando a Haruka se le daban sus píldoras esta fingía que las tomaba y cuando la enfermera salía de la habitación ella las sacaba de su boca y las escondía bajo el colchón. Haruka por alguna razón no confiaba ni en el medico ni en la medicación, dejo de contarle al doctor sus recuerdos y prefería guardárselos para sí misma.

Pequeños fragmentos de su memoria comenzaron a regresar. Nombres, lugares, personas, pero eso no era lo que ella quería recordar; algunos recuerdos que volvieron de su pasado la hicieron que se avergonzara de sí misma al recordar que había tenido muchas aventuras de una noche con diferentes mujeres a través de sus años de juventud.

Pero lo único que quería saber era de donde provenían sus cicatrices, así como la de la cara; a menudo se encontraba a sí misma observando la cicatriz y tocándola. Haruka se sentía afortunada si la cicatriz fuera un poco más grande posiblemente habría perdido el ojo.

Cuando tenía las sesiones con el doctor Tenoh, simplemente se sentaba en silencio. Había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba, pero no podía entender por qué. Cada día que salía de su consultorio no podía evitar quedársele viendo la placa de la puerta. "Tenoh ..." Ella susurró a sí misma cuando se iba.

Haruka a menudo se confundía cuando se despertaba de sus sueños. Ella tenía sueños en los que siempre sentía que sus recuerdos emergerían. Una mañana, de repente, se despertó con una realización extraña. "Tenoh-Kaioh." Ella abrió los ojos mientras hablaba las palabras, se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación. "Tenoh-Kaioh." repitió. Tenoh era familiar; era el apellido del médico. Pero Kaioh? ¿Quién era Kaioh? "Tenoh." Murmuró y caminó por el pasillo. "No." Sus ojos viajaron por el pasillo a la oficina del Dr. Tenoh. "No puede ser."

Ella observó su entorno. El personal estaba ocupado tratando de calmar a una mujer en una esquina. Haruka rápidamente caminó por el pasillo hacia la oficina del doctor. Su puerta estaba cerrada. Maldijo en voz baja.

"¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita Haruka?" dijo a su espalda la Fría voz del doctor.

'Maldición.' pensó para sí misma y se volvió hacia él.

"¿Por qué no vienes a mi oficina y lo hablamos?" Abrió la puerta y entró. "Por favor, toma asiento." Él le hizo una seña para que entrara.

Haruka se quedó paralizada en el mismo lugar, miró al doctor con ojos fríos. "Ya sé por qué su nombre me es tan familiar ahora. Dr. ... Tenoh. ' pensó ella para sí misma mientras entraba y se sentaba en la oficina del doctor.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" Él le preguntó.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de él. Ella quería quemarlo con la mirada. "Muy bien." Dijo de la manera más fría

"No hay necesidad de ser grosera." Dijo el doctor mientras se ajustaba las gafas y abría un cajón de su escritorio.

"Estoy bien, gracias." Dijo ella con sarcasmo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La rubia nunca le revelaría lo que había recordado.

El encuentro fue interrumpido cuando un miembro del personal llamó a su puerta. "Dr. Tenoh, es su otro paciente." Una voz habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Discúlpeme". Él salió de la habitación y salió a hablar con la enfermera.

Los ojos de Haruka recorrieron la habitación rápidamente. Ella se acercó a su escritorio y encontró un pequeño juego de llaves en la parte posterior y un dispositivo de grabación pequeño. El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar y sin pensarlo dos veces cogió ambos elementos y los escondió en su ropa.

"Me reuniré con ella en breve." El médico habló al tiempo que abría la puerta para volver a entrar en la habitación. Se volvió a Haruka. "Voy a tener que cortar nuestra breve reunión. Tengo otro lugar al que tengo que ir."

"Está bien." Haruka se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Se preguntó qué puertas podrían abrir ese juego de llaves, sin embargo su mente estaba mas interesada en el dispositivo de grabación que había robado.

Por la noche, mientras que su compañera de cuarto dormía Haruka dio marcha atrás a la grabadora un poco y escuchó.

 _"La salud mental del paciente continúa disminuyendo. Me he quedado sin opciones para ayudarla. Me temo que se perderá por completo en los próximos meses. Dr. Tenoh, fuera."_

 _"El paciente está hablando de un amante que murió hace dos años en un accidente de coche. Le sigo recordando que la mujer murió, pero ella insiste en que está de vuelta con ella en el hospital. Dr. Tenoh, fuera."_

 _"El paciente no tiene ningún recuerdo de su pasado; ella sólo recuerda un par de cosas de manera vaga, pero no lo suficiente. Me temo que nunca podrá recuperar por completo su memoria. El paciente también admite haber tenido interacciones lésbicas con su antigua compañera de habitación. Lo mejor para ella es haberla traído aquí. Seguiré tratando controlar su salud mental. Dr. Tenoh, fuera_ ".

Haruka sabía que estaba hablando de ella en la última grabación, pero no tenía idea de quién estaba hablando en las primeras.

 _"El paciente me pregunta qué pasó con su compañera de habitación. Ella afirma que le fue arrebatada. Sigo diciéndole que la mujer murió en un accidente automovilístico hace dos años. Me temo que se perderá pronto. Dr. Tenoh, fuera. "_

Haruka continuó escuchando la pequeña grabadora. Oyó un poco de forcejeo, como si no se hubiera apagado. Sonaba como si el doctor lo había puesto en su bolsillo. Oyó que unos pasos resonaban en un pasillo y luego el sonido de un coche. Toda su atención se centró en el dispositivo y después de un rato, oyó a dos personas hablando ...

 _"No me importa la cantidad de pastillas que me dan de comer ahora. Nunca voy a sentir la felicidad de nuevo. Michiru fue la primera cosa en mi vida que parecía real. Nunca sabré si realmente me quería o no."_

 _"Haruka, lo mejor es seguir adelante. Por la forma en que me hablas de ella no creo que estaba en su sano juicio."_

 _"¿Quiero mi vida de antes? ¿Qué pasa si yo era una mala persona? Hay tantos 'qué pasaría si' cuando pienso en lo que mi vida podría haber sido. ¿Qué he hecho para conseguir esta cicatriz en mi cara? ¿Qué Qué he hecho para conseguir todas las cicatrices en mis piernas? Sin duda, una buena persona nunca se habría encontrado a sí misma en este tipo de situación ". Haruka se burló. "Sólo quiero volver a estar con Michiru."_

 _"Yo te puedo recetar algo para ayudarte a olvidarla." Empezó a garabatear algo en su bloc de notas._

 _"¡No!" "Yo te puedo recetar algo para ayudar a obtener más de ella."_

 _"¡No, Yo no necesito sus malditos medicamentos."_

Al final de la discusión se oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Fue el encuentro que tuvo con el médico no hace mucho tiempo. Oyó al médico suspirar y murmurar algo a sí mismo:

 _"Lo siento Haruka. No sé cómo terminaste en el mismo hospital que ella, pero no puedo dejar que la veas nuevamente. No puedo vivir con el hecho de que mi única hija es lesbiana; nunca verás a tu esposa de nuevo, ella hizo que trajeras vergüenza a nuestra familia. "_

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron. Ella paro la grabadora y la retrocedió un poco y de nuevo oyó el golpe de la puerta cuando se cerró.

 _"Lo siento Haruka. No sé cómo terminaste en el mismo hospital que ella, pero no puedo dejar que la veas nuevamente. No puedo vivir con el hecho de que mi única hija es lesbiana; nunca verás a tu esposa de nuevo, ella hizo que trajeras vergüenza a nuestra familia. "_

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	6. La Propuesta

**CAPITULO 6**

 **La Propuesta**

* * *

Haruka retrocedió en varias ocasiones la grabadora para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien. "Ella es mi esposa? ' Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "Y mi padre está envenenando su ... envenenando su mente. No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué hago? ' Haruka se decía mientras se acostaba en su cama; sin embargo esa noche le sería imposible dormir, ya que el sueño nunca llego a ella.

A primera hora de la mañana, Haruka se acercó a una enfermera. "Me gustaría ver a un nuevo médico. No me siento cómoda con el Dr. Tenoh."

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a buscarte un nuevo medico si así lo deseas. Pero…¿Hay alguna razón en particular?"

"Simplemente no me siento cómodo con él. Me gustaría un nuevo médico tan pronto como sea posible. Hoy o mañana sería genial."

La enfermera se sentó en silencio por un momento. "Tengo una buena amiga mía que puedo recomendarte. Le hare una llamada si te parece bien."

"Gracias." Haruka volvió y se dirigió a una banca en el jardín para tratar de relajarse.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Hace cinco años ~**

Haruka y Michiru acababa de graduarse de Harvard y estaban listas para comenzar su vida juntas. Hacía ya dos años desde que se conocieron y habían acordado mudarse juntas a Nueva York y para celebrarlo fueron a visitar el enorme jardín en que se había conocido. La pareja caminaba de la mano cuando se acercaron al banco cerca de los tulipanes rojos.

"Puedo decir oficialmente que los tulipanes rojos son mi flor favorita." Dijo Michiru soltando la mano de Haruka para sentarse en el banquillo.

La mujer alta y rubia sonrió y recordó el día en que se conocieron. "Yo también, mi amor." Ella permaneció de pie con las manos metidas dentro de sus bolsillos. Cerró los ojos y escuchó a los pájaros cercanos cantar. La pareja venía a menudo a este lugar cuando tenían tiempo.

"Ven y siéntate, a mi lado." Michiru trazó graciosamente con los dedos en el lugar en que quería que se sentase su amor.

Haruka sonreía mientras aun tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos jugando con una pequeña caja de terciopelo en su bolsillo derecho. "En realidad, hay otra cosa que me gustaría hacer."

"El que?" dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie mirando a los profundo ojos verdes de su amante.

"¿Puedes creer que han pasado dos años ya?" dijo Haruka mientras sacaba su mano del bolsillo en la que tenia la pequeña caja sin sacarla aun y tomó las manos de Michiru entre la suya. "Voy a extrañar este lugar cuando nos vayamos." Haruka miró a los ojos azules de la mujer por la que haría cualquier cosa.

"Yo también lo extrañare demasiado." Michiru se apoyó en el pecho de Haruka y miró las flores a su derecha. "¿Por qué no tomamos una flor con nosotras?"

"Podemos hacer eso." Haruka besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Michiru. "Pero primero, necesito que cierres los ojos, ¿de acuerdo? Sin mirar a escondidas."

"Bueno." Michiru cerró los ojos y sintió como Haruka soltó sus manos y el abrazo poniéndose a distancia.

"No mires!" La rubia le recordó a Michiru. Después de un momento, Haruka tomó la mano izquierda de su amante y le habló. "Mantén tus ojos cerrados." Ella besó el dorso de la mano y la halo un poco. "Muy bien, puedes abrir los ojos."

Michiru abrió los ojos para ver a la mujer de rodillas delante de ella, tenía en sus manos un hermoso anillo y las lágrimas se formaron instantáneamente en sus ojos. "Haruka." Ella habló en voz baja.

"En Nueva York, podremos casarnos, me harías la persona más feliz del mundo si decides convertirte en mi esposa." La rubia sonrió con la sonrisa más hermosa que Michiru había visto en su vida y se quedo por un momento sin habla, al ver la manera en como su novia le había pedido matrimonio. "Me estás poniendo nerviosa con tu silencio, Mich."

"A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no debes ponerte nerviosa a mi alrededor." Michiru se secó los ojos suavemente con la mano derecha. "Sabes que eres la única persona que me han hecho feliz. En Nueva York, vamos a casarnos." Ella sonrió y sintió como la rubia puso el anillo en su dedo. Haruka observó el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida y luego rozó sus labios sobre el dorso de la mano una vez más.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Actualidad ~**

"Disculpe, Haruka?" Una mujer se había acercado a la rubia sentada en el jardín del hospital.

Haruka volvió la cabeza para ver el origen de la voz. "¿Sí?"

"Recibí una llamada hace unas horas. Dijeron que estaría aquí, yo soy la nueva médico. Dra. Todd." La mujer se presentó. "Ven conmigo. Me dijeron que necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien con quien hablar."

"Por supuesto." Haruka se puso de pie y siguió a la mujer a una pequeña oficina. Se acomodaron.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que ya no deseas ver al Dr. Tenoh?" Cuestionó a Haruka la Dra.

"Hay muchas razones. La más grande es que me desperté del coma hace un tiempo, han pasado meses desde entonces. No recuerdo nada de mi pasado." Haruka relató una serie de eventos que habían ocurrido después de que ella había despertado., habló de su compañera de cuarto y la forma en que un día simplemente la habían separado de ella. "Se da cuenta, cuando me desperté no sabía quién era yo. Sólo sabía mi nombre de pila. Entonces ayer me di cuenta que mi apellido es Tenoh. Tenoh-Kaioh, para ser más precisas." Haruka suspiró profundamente y miró hacia otro lado por un momento. "Yo no sabía lo que significaba Kaioh hasta anoche."

La médico se sentó en silencio mientras escuchaba a Haruka. "Qué significa?"

Haruka miró a los ojos a la médico de nuevo. "Kaioh debe significar que estoy casada, ¿no? Sé que mi apellido es Tenoh. Ese es también es el apellido del otro médico que me trataba; Él es mi padre."

"¿No crees que eso se deba a una simple casualidad y que él sólo tiene el mismo apellido que tu sin necesariamente ser familia?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza. "No. Es él. Durante un tiempo no me ha gustado el hombre Y no podía recordar por qué lo odiaba hasta ayer. No recuerdo mucho, pero sí recuerdo que él me odiaba cuando decidí revelarle mi orientación sexual. Ahora sé que el está haciendo algo malo".

"Malo? El Dr. Tenoh es un médico muy respetado, Haruka. Él ha estado trabajo en el área de la psiquiatría desde hace casi veinte años, si mi memoria no me falla."

"Él me mantiene lejos de mi esposa." Resoplo Haruka. "Por lo menos, eso es lo que pienso. Realmente no me acuerdo de ella ..." Su voz se apagó por un momento haciendo todo lo posible por recordar algo. "Creo que él le está haciendo daño."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Estoy casi segura que Mich, mi anterior compañera de cuarto es mi esposa."

La mujer comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo dicho por la rubia. "¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso?"

"Sé que podría tener problemas con esto. Así que, realmente necesito tu ayuda." Haruka cavó en su ropa y saco el dispositivo de grabación que había robado.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Simplemente, escucha, por favor." Haruka retrocedió la grabación y la Dra. Todd escuchó atentamente.

Cuando la parte final llego la médico se quedó sin aliento. "No sé qué pensar."

"Hay que ayudarla. él está tratando de convencerla de que estoy muerta y probablemente la este envenenando con medicamentos." Haruka le entregó el dispositivo de grabación a la médico y lloró en sus manos. "Después de dos años en coma y sin memoria,… cuando la conocí ... me pareció casi al instante que estaba loca, no creía que ella entendía lo que era el amor, yo creía que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Ahora entiendo por qué actuaba como lo hacía; Ella se acordaba de mí, pero yo no me acordaba de ella, sin embargo me hizo sentir, mi corazón la recordaba, llegue a tener una relación especial con ella. Se lo ruego, por favor, ayúdela, no me importa si alguna vez salgo de aquí o no, pero no quiero que siga sufriendo por culpa de lo que él le está haciendo".

La Dra. Todd no hablaba, tenía una mano en su boca tratando de asimilar todo. "no puedo creerlo."

"Por favor, ayúdela. No sé si yo tenga algún derecho sobre ella?"

"En el tiempo que has estado en coma se han hecho muchos progresos en los Estados Unidos, ahora las parejas del mismo sexo tienen los mismos derechos que las parejas del sexo opuesto."

"Entonces, por favor, ayúdeme a hacer algo por ella; Siento que es su culpa, de alguna manera y no hay manera de probarlo, no hay registros médicos sobre mí. Ya no quiero tomar más pastillas mientras estoy aquí. No estoy loca, Estaba deprimida. Ahora tengo algo porque vivir y eso es Michiru ". Haruka se sentó en silencio por un momento con sus pensamientos. "Si salgo de aquí, voy a hacer lo que pueda por ella. Quiero que vuelva a casa conmigo, si todavía existe casa."

"Haruka," dijo la Dra. Todd poniéndose de pie y caminó hacia la mujer rubia que estaba llorando. "Haré lo que pueda por ti. Es terrible que esto esté sucediendo."

"Doctora, ¿hay alguna manera que usted pueda sacarla de su cuidado? Ella no está en su sano juicio para que sea ella misma la que pida dejar de verlo. Yo no quiero que lo vea mas."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer."

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Esa noche, después de que todos los pacientes se habían ido a dormir, Haruka se levanto a escondidas, por suerte el miembro del personal en el mostrador se había quedado dormido y Haruka se dirigió a la oficina del Dr. Tenoh. Ella miró a su alrededor por un momento, abrió la puerta y entró. "Él tiene que mantener algo aquí sobre ella. Cerró la puerta suavemente y trató de ver en la oscuridad.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la luna, luz que entraba por la ventana. Abrió unos gabinetes mirando en ellos para ver si podía encontrar algo. Sus ojos se fijaron en una carpeta llamada "Michiru Tenoh-Kaioh '. "Mich." Ella susurró para sí misma y tomó la carpeta. Entonces vio otra carpeta detrás de ella que se leía 'Haruka Tenoh-Kaioh'. Ella tomó esa carpeta también y se acomodó en el suelo detrás de la mesa.

"No puedo creerlo, en la carpeta de Haruka se encontraban registros médicos antiguos que el médico había recogido de alguna manera. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando leyó la última página en la carpeta. 'Eso es lo que pasó ... " Haruka tocó la cicatriz en su cara. "Fue un accidente de tráfico ..."

Ella volvió la atención hacia la carpeta de Michiru. De todo lo que pudo leer descubrió que Michiru estaba prácticamente bien, pero vio con horror toda la cantidad de medicamentos que se le habían suministrado a lo largo de los años en los que había estado ingresada. Sin embargo el justificaba que la razón por la que su salud disminuía era debido al daño cerebral que sufrió en el accidente de coche. "Mentiras" Haruka resoplaban de la frustración.

Haruka seguía revisando a través de la carpeta y notó un pequeño bulto debajo de los papeles en la parte de atrás del expediente. "Wow ..." Murmuró. Una bolsa pequeña había sido engrapada en la parte posterior. La bolsa contenía un anillo de compromiso de diamantes y dos anillos de boda. "Ese es un hijo de puta enfermo." Ella tomó los anillos de la bolsa y los escondió entre sus ropas. "Michiru tendrá su anillo algún día, aunque sea lo último que haga."

Pasó unos minutos para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar. Por suerte, la cerradura de la puerta podía ser cerrada sin hacer ruido. Ella puso las llaves en el cajón y salió de la oficina. Su única esperanza estaba ahora en la doctora con la que había hablado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella escuchó a alguien hablar detrás de ella mientras caminaba por un pasillo.

El pelo en su cuello se erizo por un momento. "Yo, uh, estaba buscando ... el baño?"

"Está allí, deberías de saberlo."

"Lo siento, creo que soy sonámbula y me perdí."

Haruka rápidamente hizo su camino al baño y sacó el anillo de compromiso. Un pequeño fragmento de su memoria salió a la superficie ...

 _El olor de los tulipanes invadió su nariz mientras miraba a una mujer hermosa morena. Ella estaba hincada delante de ella. Con una mano sostenía la mano de la mujer, y en la otra tenia un anillo de compromiso. La mujer habló con ella: "Sabes que eres la única persona que me han hecho feliz. En Nueva York, vamos a casarnos."_

Tan pronto como ese pequeño pedazo de memoria termino. Haruka sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía que no estaba imaginando cosas cuando recordó la propuesta de matrimonio. 'Así que, tu cabello es moreno? Me pregunto por qué te lo tiñen de de aguamarina? '

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	7. Ella es mi pecado

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **ELLA ES MI PECADO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La Dra. Todd condujo al otro hospital después de su reunión con Haruka. Bajo su sus gafas de sol un poco al estar frente al edificio en el que se encontraba Michiru. Nunca hubiera pensado que el Dr. Tenoh estuviera haciendo lo que Haruka le había dicho. Con un resoplido fuerte, ella abrió la puerta del coche y se acercó al hospital mental.

"Oh, Dra. Todd, ¿cómo estás hoy?" Fue recibida en ese instante por una enfermera cuando entro al edificio.

"Estoy bien, gracias, está el doctor Tenoh?" pregunto la Dra. Todd mientras subía sus gafas de sol en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Él no está aquí hoy. ¿Le gustaría dejar un mensaje para él?"

Sin dudarlo, ella respondió un rápido 'No'.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted doctora?"

"En realidad estoy aquí para otra cosa." "Hay una paciente de aquí que me preocupa."

"Ah, sí?" la mujer rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a la doctora.

"¿Hay….alguien que responda al nombre de Michiru aquí?"

"Si, probablemente, ahora este en el jardín o en el gimnasio. Ya sabe ..." La mujer frunció los labios antes sus pensamientos. "Ella no ha estado muy bien últimamente y estamos preocupados. Muchos de los miembros del personal han tenido problemas con ella para tranquilizarla. Yo no sé qué le pasa últimamente."

"Voy a ir a visitarla."

"Está bien. Tal vez usted pueda hacer algo por ella. El Dr. Tenoh parece estar luchando contra esto, pero sin éxito."

"Lo haré, gracias." La Dra. Todd sonrió y salió de la habitación y se dirigió por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llego al jardín en donde pudo ver a una mujer sentada en un banco con color de pelo aqua aunque sus raíces morenas ya eran más visibles.

La mujer sostenía una flor roja en su mano y al parecer la estaba acercando a alguien que no estaba ahí. Esa vista causo extrañeza y malestar en la Dra. Todd.

Michiru estaba sosteniendo la flor para que su amante invisible pudiera olerla. La médico se detuvo y se quedo observando la escena por un momento.

"Huele bien, verdad, Haruka?" dijo Michiru con una sonrisa. "Me alegro de tenerte aquí conmigo. Te extrañé mucho." Michiru se inclinó ligeramente en lo que al parecer ella creía que era el hombro de Haruka.

 _"¿Qué pasó con tu anillo de bodas?"_ La mujer invisible preguntó a Michiru.

"Lo siento. Yo lo perdí. No sé dónde está." Michiru sollozó un poco.

 _"Te conseguiré otro cuando estamos fuera de aquí. No te preocupes."_ El Haruka en su imaginación le respondió.

"Te amo, Haru. Pronto será nuestro aniversario de Cinco años."

 _"Yo también te amo, Mich."_ Su mente seguía jugándole una mala pasada.

Los Ojos de la Dra. Todd se llenaron de lagrimas ante la escena frente a ella lo que le causaba mucha molestia en muchos niveles. Le dolía ver como esta mujer mantenía una conversación con una amante que no estaba allí. Se acercó a la mujer en el banco. "Michiru?"

Michiru volvió la cabeza y vio a la doctora, sin embargo no le respondió. Cuando Michiru se volvió hacia el lugar en donde ella creía que estaba Haruka, la rubia se había ido. "¿Tienes miedo Haru."

"Lo siento, a donde se fue Haru?" pregunto la Dra. Todd arrodillada junto a Michiru.

"Ella es muy tímida." Los ojos de Michiru recorrieron los alrededores buscando a su esposa pero no la encontró,. "Ella regresará más tarde."

"¿Quién es Haruka?" pregunto la doctora diciendo el nombre completo de Haruka, ya que quería obtener una segunda confirmación de las acusaciones que había hecho la rubia.

"Mi esposa. Hace cinco años nos casamos." Dijo Michiru sintiendo de repente por un momento la muñeca izquierda que tenia tapada caliente. "Haruuu." Ella empezó a llamar a su amante rubia. "A donde estas?"

"Ella va a regresar pronto, no te preocupes." dijo la Dra. Todd observando la muñeca vendada de la mujer que al parecer tenía una marca. "¿Qué es eso en tu muñeca?"

Michiru miró su brazo. "Es Haruka."

"Haruka?"

Michiru levando un poco la manga de la muñeca para revelar un tatuaje. "Haru tiene uno también. El mío dice Haruka." Dijo ella señalando el tatuaje que tenía unas letras en un idioma extranjero. "El suyo dicen Michiru."

"¿Por qué lo cubres?" pregunto la Dra. Cuestionando a la mujer con una ceja levantada.

"El Doctor dice que debo hacerlo, ya que a él no le gusta que lo muestre."

"¿En qué idioma esta?"

"Japonés…..Yo soy de Japón."

La Dra. Todd estaba en completo shock después de haber hablado con esa mujer. El Dr. Tenoh estaba definitivamente haciéndole algo a Michiru, estaba segura. Sacudió la cabeza y se limpió una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla; había conocido al Dr. Tenoh por sólo un año pero lo respetaba, hasta ahora. Nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que ese hombre era en realidad le costaba creer lo que estaba haciendo - "como pudo hacerle eso a su propia hija y a su esposa".

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Hace cuatro años ~**

Era el primer aniversario de boda de Michiru y Haruka. Habían soportado muchas penurias en el último año de su relación, pero nada podría mantenerlas separadas. El día que se casaron, el padre de Haruka la repudió, diciéndole que ella había traído vergüenza para su familia.

La pareja había decidido hacerse tatuajes a juego con el nombre de cada una en ella.

"Se va a poner furioso cuando se entere de lo que estamos haciendo." Decía Haruka mientras conducía a una tienda de tatuajes.

"Que lo haga. Él nunca va a entender lo que es el amor." Michiru estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero. Su ventana estaba abajo y el viento movía su hermoso cabello como un delfín nadando en la parte superior del océano. "No me importa lo que piense, por mi se puede ir al infierno."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo." Dijo Haruka mientras se reía entre dientes.

Desde que había salido del armario para su padre, él la odiaba; pero la verdad era que ella nunca lo quiso mucho para empezar.

Ambas mujeres trabajaban como abogadas en Nueva York y les había ido bien en su trabajo. No muy a menudo tenían tiempo libre para estar juntas, pero cuando lograban un descanso no podían estar separadas. Nada podía interponerse entre el amor que tenían la una por la otra.

"Aquí lo tienes." Haruka aparcó el coche delante de una tienda de tatuajes. "¿Estás lista, amor?" Sus ojos viajaron a la diosa a su lado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Michiru cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Haruka. "Estoy lista". Ella se rió.

Todo el mundo les había advertido que no era buena idea tatuarse el nombre de un amante en su cuerpo, pero Haruka y Michiru simplemente los ignoraron. Habían estado juntas durante tres años y habían pasado muchas dificultades para lograrlo y su amor en lugar de disminuir era cada día más fuerte.

"Vamos." Haruka se inclinó hacia su esposa para darle un beso; cada vez que ella besaba a Michiru una onda de choque recorría el cuerpo de la rubia, incluso después de estar juntos durante tres años.

Ella tomó la mano izquierda de Michiru sonriendo al ver el bello anillo de compromiso junto con un anillo de bodas en su mano; Haruka se volvió a inclinar para susurrarle al oído a su diosa. "Eres mi único y verdadero amor." Sus labios rosaron la piel de marfil de su amante.

Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla de Michiru. "Yo también te amo, Haruka."

La pareja caminó de la mano en la tienda. Michiru ya tenía el diseño de los tatuajes un par de días antes. Eran tatuajes simple y del tamaño de una moneda. Haruka fue la primera en sentarse para hacerse el tatuaje en la muñeca derecha. La colocación de los tatuajes se decidió sobre la forma en que siempre se tomaban de las manos. Michiru siempre estaba al lado derecho de Haruka cuando caminaban.

Fue el turno de Michiru de sentarse; estaba un poco nerviosa, pero Haruka le puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Michiru para calmarla. "Es sólo un pequeño pinchazo." Haruka habló con su voz ronca y profunda, mostrándole su muñeca en el lugar en donde estaba su ahora tatuaje el cual estaba vendado. "¿Lista?"

"Sí. Estoy lista." El zumbido de la maquina se puso en marcha y el tatuaje estaba siendo grabado en la muñeca izquierda de Michiru. "Duele". Ella se rió con una risa bastante traviesa.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Tiempo Presente ~**

Haruka no podía mantener su mente firme. Se paseaba en el hospital sin cesar mientras estaba en la espera de al Dra. Todd; Molestando constantemente a la enfermera de la recepción para preguntar la hora en la que la Dra. Llegaría; sin embargo la enfermera trataba de calmar a Haruka. Después de un par de horas Haruka se sentó en un rincón para ver la televisión y mantener su mente ocupada.

Las noches de insomnio habían pasado factura en Haruka ya que después de un tiempo se quedó dormida; mientras descansaba en una esquina la Dra. Todd había regresado al hospital para hablar con el Dr. Tenoh.

La Dra. Todd se acercó a su despacho y llamó a la puerta. "Entra, la puerta está abierta." Dijo el Dr. Tenoh desde el interior de la oficina. Ella abrió la puerta y entró.

"Oh, qué agradable sorpresa." Dijo el hombre con su sonrisa siniestra marca registrada.

"Basta de cordialidad. Tengo un problema en este momento." Dijo la Dra. Todd furiosa. No había dormido la noche anterior y era obvio.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Es usted. Voy a tomar otro de sus pacientes para poder tratarla."

"Lo siento, me he perdido algo, quien te autorizo tal cosa?" Él entrecerró los ojos a la mujer en su oficina.

"Lo hare a petición de la esposa de la paciente, ella estará a mi cargo ahora."

"¿Perdón?" dijo el Dr. Tenoh a modo de juego

"Su paciente, Michiru, será mía ahora."

"No voy a permitirlo."

"No haga que lo lleve a la corte, sabe que voy a ganar." Dijo la Dra. Todd con tono amenazante.

El hombre estaba furioso. Su presión arterial estaba aumentando; su rostro se volvía rojo de ira. Se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz en un intento de calmarse a sí mismo. "Usted no va a tenerla, no lo permitiré."

"Voy a llamar a mi abogado." Dijo la Dra. Todd sacando su celular y comenzando a buscar a través de sus contactos; el Dr. Tenoh sólo observaba a la mujer, sin creer que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

"Sí, hola, me gustaría hablar con el señor Calloway."

La mera mención del nombre asustó al Dr. Tenoh; Marcos Calloway era uno de los abogados más respetados en la ciudad, si no del estado. "Está bien, es tuya. Ahora sal de mi oficina."

"Me gustaría que me entregue su expediente." Dijo la Dra. Todd volviendo su atención a su teléfono. "Hola….si, No es nada, Cambio de planes…si….Olvídalo" dijo ella mientras hablaba con la asistente del abogado al otro lado del teléfono y colgó.

El Dr. Tenoh apretó los dientes; Después de dos años en el que él creía que había ganando; pensó que se desharía de la mujer y su hija pronto estaría libre de sus pecados. Él resopló y rodó su silla hacia atrás a su archivador.

"¿Tienes el archivo de Haruka? Ella está bajo mi cuidado por su petición."

Él continuó respirando lentamente para tratar de mantener su ira bajo control. "Sí". Cerró una mano en un puño y buscó en los archivos.

Mientras estaba buscando a tientas a través de los archivos, la Dra. Todd se encargó de colocar el dispositivo de grabación en la mesa a su lado. La última cosa que necesitaba era que él sospechara que Haruka lo había robado.

"Ten." Le entregó las dos carpetas. "Ahora déjame en paz."

La Dra. Todd hojeó las carpetas por un momento, cuando se aseguro que era los documentos que necesitaba se mostró satisfecha y salió de la oficina dejando la puerta abierta. La puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás de ella y oyó el sonido de un puño golpeando una pared. "Eres un Idiota." Ella susurró para sí misma mientras hojeaba los archivos.

Cuando entró en una gran sala reconoció a una mujer rubia que estaba dormida en la esquina y se acercó a ella. "Haruka?"

En el momento en que la voz habló, Haruka se despertó sobresaltada. "Dra. Todd." Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño.

"Por favor, ven conmigo." La mujer hizo un gesto a Haruka para que la siguiera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Haruka se puso de pie y siguió a la médico a una pequeña oficina. "Su esposa estará bajo mi cuidado ahora. Tengo su carpeta y tengo la tuya."

"¿La has visto?" Haruka preguntó rápidamente. "¿Cómo está?"

"Ella ... ella no está bien. Voy a tener que estudiar su archivo para ver qué medicamentos le están administrado."

"¿Puedes verlo ahora? He estado perdiendo el sueño por esto."

"Este material es confidencial, pero, al ver la gravedad de la situación ..." La Dra. Todd pensó por un momento. "Lo voy a estudiar ahora." La médico se sentó detrás del escritorio y abrió las carpetas.

Haruka se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa y se quedó inevitablemente dormida una vez mas mientras esperaba que la Dra. Revisar el expediente de Michiru. La Dra. Todd hizo algunas observaciones mientras se sorprendía cada vez más de lo que allí había.

"Haruka." Habló después de lo que pudo haber sido una hora.

Los ojos verdes de Haruka se abrieron rápidamente. "¿Sí?"

"¿Te acuerdas de donde vivías?"

Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada. "No. Incluso si lo hiciera, el lugar posiblemente ya no exista, ¿no? Alguien más a de estar viviendo allí"

"¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? Tal vez al ver la casa aunque sea por fuera pueda traer de vuelta algunos recuerdos. Iremos a la dirección que aparece aquí."

"Me encantaría." Por primera vez en varios días, Haruka sonrió.

"Voy a tener que traerte de vuelta aquí después ya que no tienes un lugar para quedarte."

"Eso está bien para mí."

La médico reunió los archivos y cerro las carpetas. Se dio cuenta de la pequeña bolsa recortada en la parte posterior de la carpeta de Michiru. "Me pregunto lo que él mantenía aquí." Ella cuestionó en voz alta.

"Yo sé lo que había en ella. Tomé." Haruka rebuscó en su ropa y sintió los tres anillos pequeños en el bolsillo.

"¿Cómo te metiste en su oficina?"

"Cuando tomé la grabadora, también tome un juego de llaves. No te preocupes, ya las regrese." Haruka afianzó los anillos en el puño y puso su mano en el escritorio de la doctora aun con el puño cerrado. "Él es un monstruo enfermo." La rubia giro su mano y abrió el puño revelando tres anillos.

"Él tomó tus anillos?" dijo la Dra. Todd notando al movimiento de Haruka el pequeño tatuaje en la muñeca derecha, notando que este era casi igual al tatuaje de Michiru.

"Michiru tendrá sus anillos algún día." Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Haruka; sabía que iba a ganar esta batalla. "Me asegurare que termine en el infierno" Ella cerró la mano y puso los anillos en el bolsillo. "Muy pronto estaré de vuelta con ella."

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	8. INICIO

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **INICIO**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Hace cinco años ~**

Haruka y Michiru habían llegado a Nueva York hace sólo un par de días. Habían encontrado una pequeña casa, lejos de la ciudad en un pequeño y lindo barrio.

Dentro de un par de meses se casarían. Ambas estaban emocionadas de que finalmente empezarían una nueva vida juntas.

Haruka se sentó en el suelo de su sala de estar aun sin amueblar hojeando un álbum de fotos que habían estado trabajando juntas.

"Haru". Michiru se arrodilló detrás de ella y puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros. "Hay que añadir en algún lado una flor en el álbum." Ella hablaba de una flor que habían llevado consigo de aquel hermoso jardín en el que se habían conocido.

"No te preocupes. Ya tengo un lugar para ella." Haruka volteó un par de páginas y señaló un lugar. "Es una lástima que no tengamos una foto en el jardín cuando te propuse que te casaras conmigo para que nunca lo olvidemos."

"Eso es algo que no necesito en una fotografía, ya que nunca lo olvidare." Michiru decía esto mientras colocaba un par de besos de mariposa en el cuello de su rubia. "Nunca lo voy a olvidar." Haruka se estremeció ante los besos.

"Yo tampoco". Dijo Haruka cerrando el álbum de fotos y colocándolo a un costado de ella. "Mañana por fin llegaran nuestros muebles."

"Mmmm…bueno por lo menos ya vino la cama y podremos dormir en ella." Michiru siguió besando el cuello de su amante; haciendo que Haruka empezara a reír en sus adentros .

"¿Qué Pasa amor?" Michiru preguntaba mientras sus besos se trasladaban a la oreja de su amor.

"Podemos hacer más que dormir en ella."

"¿Eso es en todo lo que piensas?" Michiru bromeó juguetonamente mientras empezó a ponerse de pie.

"No." Haruka también se puso de pie y rápidamente agarró a la niña más pequeña antes de que pudiera huir. "¿Dónde crees que vas?" Ella tiró de ella más cerca de su abrazo y le dio un beso apasionado. "Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer." La rubia susurró entre besos.

"Ah, sí?" Michiru alcanzó a decir una vez que tuvo el control de su lengua.

"oh….Si ya lo creo." Haruka la levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio. "Creo que debemos estrenarla." Dejó caer a Michiru delicadamente sobre la cama y se arrastró encima de ella.

"bueno….no voy a discutir con eso." Dijo Michiru y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a tirar de los botones de la camisa de Haruka.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Tiempo Presente ~**

Haruka se sentó en silencio en el asiento del pasajero del coche de la Dra. Todd. Ella observó su entorno con la esperanza de poder recordar algo de su pasado. Pero para su frustración, no lo hizo. Ella suspiró y vio como una pequeña gota de agua golpeaba la ventana. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises.

"Me gustaría poder recordar más." Haruka murmuró lo bastante alto para que la mujer que conducía a su lado pudiera escucharla.

"Algunas personas logran recuperar todos sus recuerdos con el tiempo, algunos otros recuerdan fragmentos y otros nunca lo hacen. Estás haciendo un gran progreso, al menos recuerdas algunas cosas." Replicó la doctora. "Las cosas familiares son buenas maneras de ayudar. Ya casi llegamos."

"Es probable que no tengan el mismo aspecto, ya han pasado dos años desde que vivíamos allí. Otras persona probablemente vive allí ahora." Haruka decía mientras veía como la lluvia caía sobre el vidrio.

"Por lo que leí en sus archivos, Michiru no fue ingresada inmediatamente luego del accidente sino hasta muchos meses después. No se sabe qué esperar."

Haruka no respondió. Sea cual sea lo que poseían hace dos años había desaparecido. La única casa que recordaba era el hospital.

El coche se detuvo lentamente en un camino de entrada. La casa era pequeña y el césped estaba descuidado. No había coches aparcados en la calzada.

"Parece que está abandonado." Los ojos de Haruka recorrieron el exterior de la casa.

"Supongo que fue abandonado ..." La casa no le parecía familiar en absoluto. Haruka abrió la puerta del coche y se acercó a la puerta de la casa y toco la puerta. Estaba preparada para que un desconocido abriera al otro lado y le preguntara que era lo que quería, pero nadie abrió.

La médico abrió un paraguas ya que la rubia empezó a hacerse más fuerte. "¿Crees que es posible que nuestras cosas sigan ahí?" dijo Haruka mientras se asomaba por una ventana, observando que la casa estaba amueblada.

"Haruka?" Una voz extraña sorprendió a la mujer rubia. "¿Eres tú ...?"

Haruka se dio la vuelta para ver a una mujer mayor. "Lo siento, ¿le conozco?"

"Pensé que habías muerto?" La anciana siguió caminando en dirección a ella. Sostenía un pequeño paraguas sobre su cabeza.

"Usted no es la Única que lo cree." Haruka se encogió de hombros.

"¿Dónde está Michiru?"

"Ella ... ella no….esta conmigo… Ella está en un hospital en estos momentos. Lo siento, realmente no recuerdo quién es."

La mujer se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la cicatriz en el rostro de Haruka. "¿Fue por el accidente de coche?" Cuestionó a la rubia.

"Sí ..." La voz de Haruka fue apagada mientras tocaba su cicatriz.

"Después del accidente, Michiru la paso muy mal. Le dijeron que habías muerto. Ella venia a mi casa a menudo y me dijo que estaba viendo a un psiquiatra. Él estaba evaluando su salud mental. Luego de eso supe que había sido ingresada."

"Sí ..." Haruka respiró hondo pensando en el psicótico de su padre. "Ella saldrá pronto." Dijo Haruka mientras apretaba su puño.

"¿Por qué no salimos de la lluvia y entramos? No he pagado la luz y el agua en todo el tiempo en que Michiru ha estado internada; pero no me atreví a vaciar la casa, sabía que algún día ella volvería ¿Deseas entrar? "

"¿Es nuestra casera?" La ceja de Haruka se animó un poco.

"Sí, querida. Entremos."

"Lo siento, me siento horrible. He sufrido amnesia." Haruka bajó la cabeza avergonzada, por no conocer a aquella mujer.

"Razón de más para entrar." La anciana llevó a Haruka de nuevo a la puerta donde la Dra. Todd seguía de pie. "Oh, hola." Dijo la anciana a la médico.

"Hola." La Dra. Todd sonrió a la mujer. "Soy la Dra. Todd." Alargó la mano para darle un apretón de manos.

"Bea". Dijo la anciana mientras le daba la mano. "Soy la propietaria del lugar y la cacera de Haruka. Entremos." Saco un par de llaves y abrió la puerta.

Haruka se asomó desde detrás de la anciana. Sus ojos se movían alrededor de la entrada de la casa.

"Nadie ha estado en ella durante casi dos años. He eliminado los productos perecederos de la nevera." Decía Bea mientras ingresaba a la casa. "He traído una linterna conmigo. Ten , tómala y mira a tu alrededor, Haruka."

Haruka felizmente tomó la linterna y se dirigió por lo casa. El polvo se había asentado sobre la totalidad de la casa. Ella estornudó un par de veces mientras caminaba alrededor. Nada parecía familiar. Entró en una habitación a la derecha de la sala de estar. Una cama grande descansaba en el centro de la habitación con un hermoso aparador contra la pared. Se acercó a una mesita de noche y miró una foto enmarcada en él.

"Mich." Murmuró para sí misma y tomó la imagen y sopló un poco del polvo de ella. Michiru llevaba un vestido de novia hermoso y junto a ella Haruka estaba de pie. Los ojos de la rubia en la imagen brillaban de alegría. Michiru estaba con su mirada justo en la cámara mientras Haruka miraba a su esposa. Una maravillosa sensación de felicidad recorrió su cuerpo. Trazó sus dedos a través de la foto y luego nuevamente la dejo en la mesita de noche.

Ella se volvió hacia la cama grande en el centro de la habitación. "Supongo que es donde ocurría la magia." Ella se rió un poco a sí misma y se acercó a la cómoda. Un espejo estaba unido a la parte posterior de la misma. La entrada a la habitación estaba directamente en frente del espejo. Haruka miró a la puerta a través del espejo. Otro pequeño fragmento de su memoria salieron a la superficie ...

 _Haruka estaba de pie delante del espejo barajando un par de papeles. Michiru estaba en la puerta mirándola por un momento. Sus ojos se encontraron el uno al otro a través del espejo y ambas sonrieron_. Haruka recordó cómo se sintió el cálido abrazo de su amante cuando Michiru se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó ...

"Yo te voy a salvar de ese horrible lugar, Mich." Haruka se dijo a sí misma una vez terminó ese recuerdo de su memoria. Le entristecía no poder recordar mas de su vida con Michiru; A veces se preguntaba si se había mantenido fiel, especialmente cuando recordaba cómo era cuando era más joven. Ella despejo inmediatamente esa idea de su cabeza.

'Yo nunca la engañaría. Después de dos años y sin memoria, sentí mi amor por ella casi al instante de volverla a encontrar. " Ese pensamiento hizo que Haruka sonriera y continuó caminando atreves de la pequeña casa.

La entrada de la casa era la sala de estar. Se dividía por dos lados. A la derecha estaba la sala en donde Haruka se imagino los bellos recuerd9os que habían compartido ahí. A la izquierda había una habitación de invitados. La cocina estaba en la parte trasera de la casa y tenía una pequeña puerta que conducía a un garaje. No había coches en el. Haruka se preguntó si el coche que posiblemente tenían había sido embargado debido a los pagos atrasados de deudas y cosas así.

"Está bien." Dijo Haruka mientras se acercaba a la doctora quien estaba con la anciana en la sala de estar. "Creo que tenemos algunas cosas más importantes que atender ahora." Dijo la rubia. Luego volvió su atención a la mujer mayor. "Gracias por mantener todo intacto. Espero volver aquí pronto."

La anciana sonrió y buscó en su bolsillo. "Ten, esta es tu casa." Le entregó un par de llaves. "Yo también tengo todo su correo en mi casa si deseas llevarla contigo."

"Lamento no haber pagado al renta todo este tiempo ... Le recompensare, se lo juro."

"Yo entiendo la tragedia que han pasado. Tal vez puedan venir a tomar un té en algún momento y mantenerme entretenida. No te preocupes por los pagos atrasados."

"No." Haruka dijo con severidad. "Voy a pagarle; Pero, en estos momentos debo de ocuparme de algo."

"Está bien, querida estoy en la casa de al lado de ustedes. Ten cuidado.".

Haruka salió y se subió al coche de la médico. Ella inmediatamente se volvió hacia la doctora y empezó a hablar. "Voy a demandar a mi padre por todo lo que tiene." Sus pensamientos viajaron de vuelta a algunas cosas que ella recordaba. Recordó algunas cosas que le habían enseñado mientras ella estuvo en Harvard.

"Tengo el hombre perfecto para ti. El Dr. Tenoh casi se orinó ante la mención de su nombre. Además, a partir de lo que he observado en Michiru, perderá su licencia e irá a la cárcel por un buen rato. Voy a empezar todo el proceso. También tengo que visitar a Michiru y modificar las recetas para que ya no consuma las cantidades que le están suministrando".

La forma en que dijo la última frase molestó Haruka. Ella miró a la médico con una cara interrogante, cosa que la doctora percibió y continuo hablando

"Las cosas que esta consumiendo son muy fuertes, pero me temo que si le retiro los medicamentos de un solo se descompense y podría terminar en régimen de aislamiento por las reacciones que sé que tendrá, es más probablemente estará en régimen de aislamiento y espero que lo que él le ha hecho no la haya dañado de forma permanente, pero es imposible saberlo aun". Dijo la Dra. Todd suspirando y mirando a Haruka. "Sin embargo, ella jamás volverá a ser la misma mujer que conociste alguna vez, el accidente ha dejado secuelas eso es cierto; sin embargo hare lo que pueda para ayudarla."

"Gracias." Dijo Haruka aferrándose a la llave que la anciana le había dado. Tomó con cuidado los tres anillos del bolsillo y los coloco en el llavero. Todo lo que para ella una vez fue importante estaban ahora en ese llavero. "¿Cuándo puedo visitarla? La extraño mucho."

"Me encantaría llevarte allí, pero no quiero que veas en la condición en la que ahora se encuentra."

"Esta tan mal?" Haruka se limpió una pequeña lágrima de la esquina de su ojo. "Yo sólo la extraño tanto ... la manera en que nos separamos fue horrible. La última vez que la vi la deje tirada en el suelo llorando mientras unos hombres me separaban de ella."

"Haruka, no te preocupes. Regresaras con ella."

Haruka miró a la doctora. "No te molesta que las dos seamos mujeres? La mayoría de la gente por lo general no nos acepta."

"Tengo una hermana con tus mismas preferencias. Sé cómo te sientes, lo vi en mi familia. Es una pena que incluso después de todos estos años y de todas las leyes que se han cambiado para apoyar a la población gay aun allá gente que guarde odio e intolerancia en sus corazones. Es por eso que me molesto cuando me di cuenta de lo que se te estaba haciendo y eso que era tu padre, Vas a ganar esta batalla, no te preocupes. Lo que ese hombre te ha hecho es completamente ilegal ".

La Dra. Todd condujo a Haruka de vuelta al hospital y luego se dirigió al hospital de Michiru. Después de una evaluación más larga de sus archivos decidió que lo mejor sería destetarla de la medicación poco a poco con la esperanza de hacerle el menor daño posible.

Por desgracia, a los pocos días Michiru fue puesta en confinamiento solitario ya que comenzó a creer que Haruka había muerto de nuevo y amenazó con suicidarse. A pesar de que la doctora le decía que la rubia vivía Michiru simplemente no le creía.

Por otro lado, Haruka notó algo extraño en el hospital en el que se alojaba, al parecer el Dr. Tenoh ya no aparecía a ver a sus pacientes y se empezó a preguntar si había pasado a la clandestinidad.

La Dra. Todd volvió unos días después para ver a Haruka y hacerle saber que la demanda estaba en curso y que se estaban reuniendo las pruebas. También confirmó que el Dr. Tenoh había desaparecido y estaban tratando de localizar al hombre. Haruka temía que nunca sería llevado ante la justicia.

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	9. No mientras yo este Aqui

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **NO MIENTRAS YO ESTÉ AQUÍ**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Michiru estaba sentada en silencio dentro la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba encerrada, habían pasado un par de días desde que se encontraba ahí y la claustrofobia estaba tomado su ser. Michiru no estaba segura si debía mantener los ojos abiertos o cerrados ya que cuando sus ojos estaban abiertos podía ver el cuerpo sin vida de Haruka en un rincón, pero cuando sus ojos se cerraban constantemente revivía el trágico accidente que había marcado su vida.

"Michiru." Podía oír como la rubia de su mente le llamaba en un susurro; la podía ver desde el rabillo de su ojo, cosa que le asustaba y no quería nada más que cerrar los ojos y nunca abrirlos de nuevo. "Michiru." La voz ronca volvía a decir.

"Vete." Mich susurró y apretó cerro sus ojos tan fuerte como pudo.

"Pensé que me querías. ¿Por qué no me miras?" La voz continuó susurrando. Mich abrió los ojos y vio el cuerpo sin vida de su amante en la esquina. Los ojos verdes del cadáver tenían un tono lechoso en ellos. "Te extraño, Mich. ¿Por qué no dejas todo y vienes conmigo al otro lado?" Los labios del cadáver se movían lentamente a medida que hablaba.

"Quiero hacerlo, pero ellos no me dejan. Un mundo sin ti es un mundo en el que no vale la pena vivir." Dijo Mich a través de un llanto lleno de lágrimas.

"Te estoy esperando." El cuerpo de Haruka sin vida se levantó lentamente. Los movimientos que hacían eran muy parecido a los de un borracho. Se tambaleó hacia delante y hacia atrás hasta que se acerco a Michiru.

"Estoy cansada de esperarte. Te necesito ahora." El cadáver había comenzado a decaer ligeramente. Sus ojos buscaban encontrar la mirada de Michiru que la esquivaba hasta que logro que sus miradas se encontraran.

La sangre fluía de la cicatriz en la cara y goteaba en el suelo. El rostro de la rubia estaba un poco inflamada desde donde el corte estaba y su pómulo mostraba cortes profundos y piel que colgaban de su mejilla.

"Te echo de menos, Haru." Mich susurró para sí misma. Sus manos estaban atadas en una camisa de fuerza, que le impedía ser capaz de limpiarse las lagrimas que caían. "La única persona en la que ahora confió en tu padre. Sé que lo odiaba en el pasado. Pero ha sido el único que ha estado conmigo desde que moriste ..."

El cadáver se burló ante la mención de su padre. "Bastardo". Las palabras fueron casi inentendibles.

"Haru, No es tan malo ahora."

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Hace dos años ~**

Michiru abrió los ojos y se encontró en un hospital. Su cabeza estaba palpitando y su brazo derecho le dolía. Tras una inspección más cercana encontró que su brazo derechos estaba vendado. "¿Dónde está Haru?" Fueron las primeras palabras que dijo cuando se encontró en la habitación del hospital. Un hombre conocido se situó en el borde de su cama.

"Michiru, lo siento. Ella ..." Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas. "Ella está muerta ..."

"¡No! No puede ser! Vi que se la sacaron del coche! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso."

"Michiru, ella era mi único hija." Continuó sollozando. "No sé lo que voy a hacer sin ella."

"La repudiaste en el instante mismo en que ella te dijo que nos casamos."

"Estaba loco y no me invitaron a la boda." El hombre mintió a través de sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Estás lleno de mierda."

"Michiru, yo la amaba. Ella se ha ido ... No sé qué voy a hacer ahora."

Michiru dejó que su mente divagase un momento. Sintió como una oleada de emociones estallaban en ella. Haruka no estaba. Habían hecho muchas cosas juntas y nunca habían permitido que nada las separase, hasta ahora.

"Haruka ..." Ella se cubrió la cara y lloró incontrolablemente. El Dr. Tenou la atrajo en un abrazo para ayudar a consolarla. "Ella se ha ido de verdad, no puede ser. porque ...?" Hablaba lentamente y aceptó el gesto de su suegro. Se sentía como si su corazón iba a estallar de su pecho. Una sensación de ardor terrible consumió sus entrañas al darse cuenta que el amor su vida estaba muerta.

"Ella realmente se nos fue ..." Ambos lloraron. Uno con lágrimas de verdad, mientras que el otro con lagrimas falsas. "Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es ofrecerte mi ayuda para tu recuperación ..." Intentó todo lo posible por calmarla. "Dijeron que necesita ayuda y me ofrecí a hacerlo yo mismo. Voy a hacer lo que pueda para ayudarte." Su plan era totalmente siniestro. Él sería capaz de finalmente sacar toda su ira y frustración en esta mujer.

"Lamento la forma en la que trate antes." Michiru se disculpó con el hombre.

"Yo entiendo, está bien." Él sonrió en su hombro, mientras la continuaba abrazando. Nunca se imaginó que sería tan fácil poner sus manos sobre esta mujer, que culpaba por todo lo que Haruka era.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Tiempo Presente ~**

Michiru continuó mirando el cuerpo de su amante. Las dos continuaron teniendo una conversación como lo hacían cada día, y cada día que pasaba su cuerpo decaía mas y mas. "Estoy cansada de vivir sin ti, Haru. Ya han pasado dos años."

"es el mismo tiempo que he estado yo sin ti." Decía el cadáver que parecía estar en descomposición y pasó una mano por su cabello rubio. La sangre de la herida abierta en su rostro se desvanecía en el pelo rubio que la hacía ver un completo desastre; algunos cabellos estaban en el suelo y se mezclaban con la sustancia viscosa de color rojo que estaba en el suelo también.

Michiru cerró los ojos. Le dolía y asustaba ver a Haruka en esa condición. Finalmente con el pasar de los días comenzó a cuestionar si lo que estaba viendo era real o no; había estado encerrada en esa habitación por alrededor de dos semanas, si no más. Su mente al parecer se hacía más fuerte. Finalmente empezaba a asentarse en la realidad; sin embargo aun su mente tenia grados de debilidad y su liberación de la habitación estaba todavía muy lejos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le llamó la atención y levantó la vista. Una cara familiar entró en la habitación. El cadáver de Haruka también giro para ver quién entraba.

"Michiru." El hombre habló y se ajustó las gafas ligeramente. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a la mujer que estaba sentada en el suelo.

"Dr. Tenoh." Michiru esbozó una débil sonrisa.

El doctor se quedó en silencio y miró detrás de él por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. "No puedo seguir con esto." Empujó parte de su abrigo a un lado y sacó una pequeña pistola. "Si voy a caer, tu caerás conmigo."

"Doctor!" Ella se quedó sin aliento. trozos de su mente cuestionaron lo que estaba pasando. Giro su rostro para encontrar la mirada de su amante muerta.

"Ahora te podrás unir a mí." Dijo el cadáver de la mujer rubia entre dientes. "Podemos estar juntos otra vez y hoy será para siempre."

"No. Tú no eres real." Michiru cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SON REALES!" gritó.

"¿Quién es real y quién no lo es? ¿Qué es real y qué no lo es?" A medida que el médico hablaba con Michiru, el cuerpo de Haruka repetía cada palabra. Ambos tenían la misma mirada siniestra pintada en sus rostros. Entonces el doctor apretó el cañón de la pistola en la sien de Michiru. "Nada importara dentro de poco. ¡ES TU CULPA, TODO ES TU CULPA." Se subió las gafas sobre la nariz con la mano libre. "ELLA NUNCA SE HABRÍA CONVERTIDO EN UNA LESBIANA SI TU NUNCA HUBIERAS APARECIDO EN SU VIDA."

Michiru se sentó en silencio, tratando de eliminar las dos imágenes de su cabeza. Ella no sabía realmente si Haruka o su padre eran reales. "No, tu no eres real." Entonces sintió la fría mano de su amante muerta en su mejilla. "Detente."

"Ella no cree que somos reales." Dijo la voz ronca de su esposa a su padre; sin embargo el médico no le respondió, pero sólo siguió sonriendo con malicia.

"Tu no es real. Ninguno de los dos son reales. Haruka no querría que me rindiera y simplemente me diera por vencida."

"Pero te necesito." El cadáver susurró. Por un momento Michiru podía jurar que sentía el aliento de la rubia en su mejilla.

"Basta." Michiru negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Tanto el cuerpo de Haruka como el del médico estaban todavía en la habitación. "Vete, váyanse los dos."

"Nosotros no vamos a ir a ninguna parte." La rubia mujer respondió.

"Hmm". El doctor murmuró para sí mismo y apretó el cañón de la pistola en la sien de Michiru con más fuerza. "Estoy casi tentado a dejar que te ahogues en tu propia miseria." Él negó con la cabeza. "Pero, no puedo permitir que sigas viviendo. No mientras yo esté aquí. No puedo seguir corriendo, me encontrarán. Todo lo que he trabajado se ha ido, y si eso es así, yo ' te llevare conmigo al infierno ". Él se rió entre dientes. "Pero, tal vez debería sentarme un momento y ver el espectáculo." Alejo el arma de a cabeza de Michiru y caminó por un momento alrededor de la habitación.

"simplemente debes de rogarle que acabe con tu vida ahora. Así podremos estar juntas de nuevo." Susurraba el cadáver y rozó sus labios en su mejilla. El tacto era tan frío como el de una piedra.

"¡No!" Michiru trató de empujar el cuerpo de la rubia con su hombro. "No puedo simplemente darme por vencida. Nunca amaré a nadie como Te amo a ti, Haru." Sus ojos se encontraron con los lechosos verdes ojos de su amante. "Pero tu…no eres real, ... así que simplemente desaparece por favor."

El cuerpo se levantó y se echó hacia atrás y hacia adelante por un momento. Sus movimientos se parecían a los de uno de los zombis de Hollywood. "Muy bien." La voz ronca habló. "Yo te dejare sola en tu miseria. De ahora en adelante estarás sola." El cadáver en descomposición cayó hacia atrás y estalló en cientos de arañas que se dispersaron alrededor de la habitación.

"Ar-arañas!" Michiru encogió sus pies rápidamente y se puso de pie para tratar de patear a los arácnidos. "Arañas!" Ella gritó de nuevo e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para eliminarlas del suelo y de su cuerpo.

El médico seguía de pie en la sala observando a la mujer. Le divertía ver a su nuera, mientras la veía sufrir de una alucinación.

Después de unos pocos minutos Michiru por fin respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que aun estaba en la habitación.

"¿Por qué no te has ido?" Sus ojos se estrecharon ante él.

"¿Soy real, o soy una ilusión también?" Se rasco un costado de su cabeza con la pistola. "Tu mente es un completo desastre. Puedes darme las gracias por ello."

"Eres un monstruo." Ella se quejó.

"Porque me dices eso?" La interrogó y comenzó a verle directamente a los ojos, apuntando el arma directamente hacia ella.

"Eres un monstruo." Repitió, más fuerte.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y algunos de los miembros del personal entraron. "Dr. Tenoh!" Un miembro del personal gritó al hombre con la pistola extendida.

"Lo siento mucho!" Una mujer en la parte posterior sollozó. "Yo no sabía que él no tenía permitido acercársele a la paciente!"

El doctor apuntó a las pocas personas que estaban en la puerta. "No te muevas o les disparo a todo el mundo." Con la pistola les hizo señas para que salieran.

Las tres personas que estaban en la puerta se quedaron sin aliento. Nadie hubiera pensado que él haría algo así.

Michiru dejó escapar fuerte grito y llamó la atención del médico. Se volvió y apuntó el arma hacia ella. En el momento en que lo hizo, un hombre se lanzó hacia delante en un intento de desarmarlo. Pero fue demasiado tarde, un disparo se efectuó y Michiru gritó una vez más cuando la bala la golpeó.

"Aléjate". Empujó al hombre fuera de él y dio un paso atrás. "O te pego un tiro."

"Haz algo!" La mujer gritó de nuevo. "Ella está sangrando!"

El médico rápidamente coloco el arma en su cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces, su dedo se movió al gatillo con toda la intención de tirar de él y pegarse un tiro...

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **Mientras tanto ...**

Haruka estaba sentada tranquilamente en su propio hospital, completamente ajena a los acontecimientos en el hospital en la que Michiru se alojaba. Ella sonrió para sus adentros mientras observaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso y las alianzas de boda unidos todos por el llavero en al que estaban las llaves de su casa.

"Pronto ..." Ella susurró a sí misma. Haruka trajo el llavero a sus labios y besó el anillo de compromiso. Pronto estaría con su esposa, pronto regresarían a casa.

Una mujer irrumpió a través de las puertas dobles en la entrada a la sala en las que Haruka estaba sentada; Era la Dra. Todd. Sus ojos se encontraron al instante con los ojos de Haruka. "Haruka!" Rápidamente corrió hacia la mujer rubia que había estado en su propio mundo. "Debes venir conmigo inmediatamente. Ha habido un accidente ..."

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	10. Diamante

**Capítulo 10**

 **Diamante**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Una hora Antes ~**

El Dr. Tenoh se sentó en una pequeña habitación de un motel. Se dio cuenta de que toda su carrera estaba en juego. Todos sus esfuerzos se frustraron ante esa mínima posibilidad que existía de que Haruka se reencontrara con Michiru en ese hospital mental. Las probabilidades de que eso ocurriría parecían imposibles cuando ingreso a esa mujer en ese hospital. Nunca se imaginó que Haruka intentaría quitarse la vida. "Maldita sea". Cerró el puño.

Él creía que estaba ganando, mientras envenenaba la mente de Michiru. "No entiendo por qué elegiría ese estilo de vida de nuevo." Dijo el Dr. Tenoh siendo un forme creyente de que la gente elige su sexualidad. Sus ojos viajaron a una pequeña caja de aluminio en la cama de la habitación del motel. "Te llevaré conmigo." Murmuró y cogió la caja. En el interior había una pistola pequeña.

"Voy a ir a la cárcel de cualquier manera. Voy a perder mi licencia de cualquier manera." Se subió las gafas sobre la nariz como solía hacerlo. "No vas a ganar este partido, Michiru."

Saco el arma de la caja y la examinó por un momento. "Esta es la única manera, de evitar que te le acerques de nuevo." Con un profundo suspiro, se escondió la pistola bajo la chaqueta, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al hospital.

Su mente estaba en una cosa mientras conducía, matar a Michiru. El hospital parecía normal cuando se detuvo en el estacionamiento. "Esto es todo." Aparcó y entró en el edificio.

"Oh, Dr. Tenoh. ¿Cómo estás hoy?" Una mujer lo saludó al entrar al edificio.

"Estoy muy bien. Veo que ya estás de vuelta. ¿Te sientes mejor?" Para su suerte, esta mujer había estado enferma últimamente y no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido con respecto a ya no ser el doctor de Michiru.

"Estoy bien. ¿Está aquí para ver a Michiru?"

"Sí, ¿cómo está? He estado ocupado con otras cosas."

"Ellos tuvieron que ponerla en régimen de aislamiento. Puedo llevarte con ella ahora mismo si usted desea. Probablemente le extraña."

"Eso sería genial, estoy preocupada por ella. Esta incomunicada?"

La mujer se puso de pie y comenzó a llevar al doctor a la pequeña habitación de Michiru. "Sí ... ella según me han dicho se ha puesto peor desde que Haruka abandono el hospital. Dijeron que estaba muy apegada a ella."

Tuvo que ocultar su cara de disgusto mientras la mujer hablaba de las dos. "Es una lástima que Haruka se haya ido."

Llegaron a una puerta y se asomó por la ventana. Michiru estaba sentada en el suelo con una camisa de fuerza. Al parecer estaba hablando con alguien que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

"Bueno, voy a quitarle llave para que pueda entrar. Sabe dónde voy a estar si necesitas algo."

"Gracias Mandy". Él se burló mientras que la mujer abrió la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo. Michiru aún sostenía una conversación con alguien cuando entreabrió la puerta.

 _"Estoy cansada de vivir sin ti, Haru. Ya han pasado dos años."_ Decía Michiru a la rubia de su mente.

"Michiru." Dijo el Dr. Tenoh llamando su atención.

"Dr. Tenoh." La mujer esbozó una sonrisa débil.

 _'Yo no estaría sonriendo si fuera tú.'_ Pensó para sí, El doctor se quedó en silencio y miró detrás de él por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. "No puedo seguir con esto." Empujó parte de su abrigo a un lado y sacó una pequeña pistola. "Si voy a caer, tu caerás conmigo."

"Doctor!" Ella se quedó sin aliento, Michiru abrió la boca y miró a su lado, como si alguien más estaba en la habitación. "No, usted no es real. Ninguno de los dos son reales." Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

El Dr. Tenoh vio como el resto de la escena se desarrollaba. Le divertía ver como la mente de Michiru se perdía. Ella gritaba a una ilusión en la habitación. Le resultaba bastante gracioso hasta que fueron interrumpidos. Las puertas se abrieron rápidamente y tres miembros del personal habían entrado en la habitación. Mandy, la mujer que lo había llevado a la habitación, estaba llorando en la parte posterior. El Dr. Tenoh con su mano temblorosa apuntó con su arma al grupo que había entrado en la habitación.

"No te muevas o les disparo a todo el mundo" Su mano seguía temblando Con la pistola les hizo señas para que salieran. Las tres personas que estaban en la puerta se quedaron sin aliento. Nadie hubiera pensado que él haría algo así. Un grito en la esquina de la sala le llamó la atención, el médico sin pensarlo dos veces apunto a Michiru y disparó y antes de que pudiera disparar otra ronda, uno de los miembros del personal se había abalanzó sobre él. Empujó al hombre de encima de él y lo amenazó.

"Me niego a ir a la cárcel!" El médico pensó para sí mismo y puso la pistola en su cabeza. "No voy a ir a la cárcel, prefiero morir. ' Poco a poco comenzó a apretar el gatillo. El disparo sonó con fuerza en la habitación, pero se perdió. El hombre que se le había abalanzado una vez lo hizo de nuevo atrapado el arma e hizo que la bala golpeara el techo. Se las arregló para mantener bien sujeta el arma y golpear las manos del médico para que la soltase. Mandy había llamado a la ambulancia y el otro miembro del personal estaba dando primeros auxilios Michiru.

"No te irás por el camino fácil, doctor." El hombre apretó los dientes mientras hablaba con el Dr. Tenoh. "Vas a ser juzgado por todo lo que has hecho a esta mujer. Vas a perder tu licencia y terminaras en la cárcel hasta el día de tu muerte."

El Dr. Tenoh renunció a su lucha. Su edad había hecho mella en él y era incapaz de luchar contra un hombre más joven. Su plan una vez mas estaba arruinado. "No puedo creer esto." Resoplo el médico.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

La aparición repentina de la Dra. Todd sobresaltó a Haruka. La mujer claramente estaba perturbada por algo. "Haruka! debe venir inmediatamente conmigo. Ha habido un accidente."

"Michiru?" Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron.

"Ven conmigo." Dijo la Dra. Todd y salió corriendo del edificio seguida por Haruka.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" cuestiono Haruka sosteniendo fuertemente los anillos junto con el juego de llaves que tenía en su bolsillo, entrando visiblemente en pánico.

"Te lo diré en el camino." Llegaron al auto de la Dra. Todd y aceleró rápidamente. Haruka apenas ingreso en el asiento cuando este empezó a moverse.

"Whoa. Debo abrocharme el cinturón."

"Haruka. Hubo un accidente, por tu padre." Dijo la Dra. Todd calmándose un poco. "Sucedió hace una hora. Michiru tuvo que ser llevada al hospital."

"Que pasó?" El corazón de Haruka le latía frenéticamente.

"Él le disparó."

"Él ... él ..." Haruka se sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. "C-¿cómo?" Tragó saliva para mantener la calma en el estómago.

"un miembro del personal lo dejo entrar en donde Michiru estaba, ella había estado incapacitada y no sabía nada."

Haruka no tenía ganas de hablar más, se quedó mirando por la ventana y vio los edificios pasar. Todo en su vida por fin se estaba arreglando, sólo para ser destrozado otra vez. "No puedo perderla." Murmuró. Su cálido aliento empañaba ligeramente la ventana mientras hablaba.

El viaje parecía una eternidad. Haruka hizo todo lo posible para retener sus lágrimas. Una vez que habían llegado al hospital, Haruka se quitó el cinturón y se bajo del auto junto con la doctora.

Por suerte, Michiru ya estaba en una habitación y estaba siendo atendida.

Haruka se quedó fuera de la habitación. Su mente estaba corriendo con tantas cosas. Había pasado casi un mes desde que vio por última vez a Michiru y la última vez que la vio, la rubia no tenía idea de quién era Michiru, y ahora que lo hacía, se ponía nerviosa; inhaló lentamente y mantuvo la respiración por un momento.

"Haruka." Dijo la Dra. Todd quien había logrado alcanzar a Haruka que había prácticamente corrido por los pasillos al saber en qué habitación estaba Michiru.

"Ella todavía está enferma. Los efectos de las drogas que consumía aun están en su organismo y todavía están jugando con su cabeza."

"Lo sé ..." murmuro Haruka con su voz profunda. "No sé por qué estoy nerviosa."

"Tal vez sea porque sabe quién es ella ahora?"

"Si." Haruka miró a un lado de la puerta. Recordando la carpeta que tenía su padre con el nombre de Michiru _'Michiru Tenoh-Kaioh'_.

"¿Qué tan mal esta? ¿Qué daño han causado las drogas?"

"Ella estaba alucinando mucho. Ella pensaba que estaban allí con ella cuando te fuiste y sólo se puso peor cuando traté de llevarla fuera de la medicación. Sin embargo el personal dijo que estaba mejorando poco a poco."

"Tengo miedo. ¿Y si ella nunca es la misma?"

"No sabemos eso todavía." Dijo la Dra. Todd poniendo su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. "¿Por qué no voy yo en primer lugar?"

"Está bien." Haruka exhaló con fuerza. Se sentía como un completo desastre.

La Dra. Todd entró en la habitación y dejó a la mujer rubia afuera. Michiru estaba acostado en la cama del hospital. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y estaba tratando de alcanzar el control de la T.V.

"Hola, Michiru."

"Hola ..." Michiru murmuró y siguió intentando alcanzar el control remoto.

"¿Cómo te sientes? Necesitas descansar, déjame alcanzarte eso." Dijo la doctora entregándole el control que pretendía alcanzar la mujer herida. "Cómo te sientes?" volvió a preguntar.

"Igual que una mierda." Dijo Michiru hundiéndose en la cama del hospital con el control remoto en su mano. "Sin embargo, Estoy mejor."

La Dra. Todd había notado una mejora significativa en los últimos días. Michiru era capaz de poner sus oraciones en un mejor orden. "Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?"

Michiru sollozó un poco. "Odio todo. Todo lo que era importante para mí, me lo ha arrebatado ese hombre."

"Tienes una visita." Dijo la Dra. Todd retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta. Ella no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Michiru al creer que Haruka había muerto.

La puerta se abrió y Haruka vio como la doctora le hizo señas de que entrara. Con una respiración profunda ella entró. Michiru sin embargo no le había prestado atención a lo dicho por la doctora, su enfoque estaba en tratar de encontrar algún canal en la televisión.

"Mich." Haruka murmuró, todavía no estaba segura de cómo debía reaccionar. Michiru dejó caer el control remoto cuando oyó la voz y sus ojos voltearon a la dirección de esa voz.

"No…. Dra. Todd ... Estoy viendo cosas de nuevo." Michiru se inclinó sobre la cama para tratar de levantar nuevamente el control remoto, ignorando por completo a la mujer rubia en la habitación.

Sin dudarlo Haruka se acercó y se agacho para tomar el control remoto y entregárselo a Michiru. "Ten." Dijo la rubia quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras le entregaba el control.

"Doctora …..." Michiru murmuró una vez más.

"Michiru, Haruka nunca murió. Siempre te lo he dicho."

Haruka sintió que su corazón se acelero cuando sus ojos se encontraron. "Hola." Dijo Haruka

Michiru negó con la cabeza. "Ella no es real…. Finalmente me he dado cuenta. Tengo que aceptar el hecho de que ella está muerta." Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"No estoy muerta, Mich." Haruka se puso de pie y se acerco a la cama en la que su esposa estaba descansando.

"Michiru, todo ha sido una mentira del padre de Haruka, pero no te preocupes ahora él está detenido y Haruka está aquí para verte. Ella te echa de menos. Y simplemente no podía mantenerla alejada de ti."

Michiru toco el rostro de Haruka, todavía no creía que estaba viva; La rubia toco la mano que tenía en su rostro.

Michiru empezó a trazar sus dedos sobre ella y entonces Haruka noto algo, Michiru tenía un tatuaje igual al de ella; Lo tenía escondido debajo de su muñeca que mantenía siempre cubierta pero ahora la cubierta ya no estaba.

"Tienes uno como el mío." Haruka tocó el tatuaje de Michiru y también noto que Michiru tenía raíces morenas.

Michiru todavía no estaba segura si Haruka era real o no. "¿Estás realmente aquí?" Michiru acerco con su mano un poco más el rostro de Haruka al de ella.

"Michiru," hablo la doctora "Haruka ha perdido la memoria."

"Así que,… realmente estabas en el hospital conmigo? Hasta que te llevaron esos hombres?" La voz de Michiru estaba temblando. "Durante dos años, él me mintió?" Su voz se quebró un poco al final. "¿Dos años?"

"Ella estuvo en coma durante dos años." Dijo la doctora

"Haru ..." Michiru tomo de manera violenta la camisa de Haruka para acercarla y la abrazó con fuerza. "Dos años". Ella susurró.

Haruka la abrazó con fuerza. Deseó poder recordar su pasado, pero todo lo que ella recordaba eran pequeños fragmentos.

"Te extrañé mucho." El agarre de Michiru en la rubia era firme. "Dos años ..." Ella repetía; pasó una mano por el pelo rubio de Haruka y finalmente se apartó para mirarla. "¿Recuerdas el accidente?" Cuestionó a la rubia y le tocó la cicatriz en su rostro.

"No ..."

Michiru acunó la cara de Haruka en sus manos. "Está bien." Ella sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. "Todo va a estar bien ahora." Finalmente tenía sentido para Haruka lo qué Michiru siempre le había dicho.

"Si." Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa. "Yo no iré a ninguna parte." Ella sintió que su rostro se acercó más a la cara de Michiru.

"¿De nuevo te pones nerviosa a mi alrededor?" dijo Michiru mientras seguía llorando pero ahora con una sonrisa.

"Sí ..." Haruka se rió para sus adentros.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Hace siete años ~**

Después de conocer a Michiru en el jardín por primera vez, Haruka quería tomar un café con ella al día siguiente. La rubia no era un fan de café, pero quería aprender más acerca de la hermosa mujer que había conocido.

Al pasar una semana se habían acercado mucho; una noche Michiru invito a Haruka a su casa para disfrutar de una cena y una película juntas. Michiru estaba muy cómoda con su cabeza en el regazo de Haruka.

"¿En general, miras fijamente a la gente?" Michiru preguntó la rubia a quien había atrapado mirándola.

"Por lo general no tengo una razón para mirar a alguien." Haruka le respondió con una sonrisa. La mujer levantó la mano y le tocó la cara. Su toque era tan suave.

"¿Por qué me miras, entonces?"

Haruka cerró los ojos para disfrutar de los suaves dedos sobre su mejilla. "Es difícil no hacerlo cuando ese alguien es alguien tan hermosa como tú." Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de la rubia.

"Es cierto eso?"

Haruka abrió los ojos y pasó los dedos por el cabello de la mujer. "Lo es."

Michiru se incorporó desde el regazo de Haruka. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada de la otra por un momento. Haruka estaba nerviosa cuando la mujer se acercó a su cara. Ella rozó sus labios sobre la mejilla de la rubia.

"¿Estas nerviosa?" Ella susurró a Haruka y continuó moviéndose sus labios en la mejilla de Haruka.

Haruka exhaló lentamente ante la anticipación. "Eres la primera persona que me ha puesto nerviosa." Se tragó un nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

"No debes estar nerviosa a mi alrededor." Michiru se apartó de la mejilla de Haruka y volvió el rostro de la rubia a la de ella. "No te pongas nerviosa." Dijo y Poco a poco se volvió a acercar para besar por primera vez a la rubia.

"Voy a tratar de no ponerme nerviosa a tu alrededor." Haruka se quedó sin aliento cuando el beso termino; había sido simplemente impresionante. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido alguna vez ese tipo de shock por un simple beso. Ella se echó hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos azules de la mujer frente a ella.

"Bien." Michiru pasó su mano por el cabello de Haruka y la acercó más a ella.

Su segundo beso fue tan impresionante como el primero. Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban a Haruka se le ponía la piel de gallina, su piel se erizaba al sentir los labios de Michiru en ella y no dudó en saborear ese beso con mas intensidad. Sus lenguas se encontraron y la pura pasión se apodero de ellas.

Haruka logró hacer caer a Michiru en el sofá; Por lo general, a estas alturas habría ya despojado de sus ropas a su amante y así misma, pero no lo hizo. Haruka no podía tener suficiente de los suaves labios que estaba besando. Cuando de repente sintió como su camisa estaba siendo empujada hacia arriba, la rubia se detuvo.

"No quiero precipitarme tan rápido." Le susurro Haruka a Michiru mientras le besaba tiernamente. En el pasado habría aceptado una noche de lujuria, pero esta mujer la hacía sentir diferente. Haruka se sentó y miró a esa diosa aun acostada en el sillón . "Odio decir esto ... pero, no quiero salir lastimada." Pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla de Michiru.

"No te preocupes. Yo siento lo mismo. Yo no quiero asustarte. Nosotras no nos conocemos mucho, pero hay algo que siento por ti que nunca he sentido antes."

Haruka se inclinó para sentir los suaves labios sobre los de ella otra vez. "Yo también." Haruka susurró tras otro beso.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Actualidad ~**

"No te pongas nerviosa a mi alrededor." Michiru habló en voz baja, ella recordaba muy bien lo nerviosa que se ponía Haruka al estar cerca de ella cuando se conocieron hace muchos años.

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo." Haruka recordó lo fácil que parecía todo cuando estaba con Michiru en el hospital, ya la había besado ahí. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, sintió los suaves labios de Michiru en los de ella, ese momento le quito el aliento a Haruka quien se encontró de repente luchando por respirar.

Michiru se rió y le apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara de su rubia. "Al igual que la primera vez."

Haruka sonrió, todo se sentía bien otra vez. "Tengo algo para ti." Ella se apartó de Michiru y buscó en su bolsillo. "Espero que te guste." Sus dedos encontraron el llavero con los anillos en él; retiró cuidadosamente el anillo de compromiso que perteneció a Michiru y volvió a ver a Michiru. "Creo que lo perdiste hace un par de años."

Ella tomó la mano izquierda de Michiru y la miró a los ojos. "Lo siento, no recuerdo nada. Lo único que recuerdo es lo que siento por ti; lo sentí el día que nos conocimos en el hospital." Haruka abrió la mano en la que tenía el anillo de compromiso. "¿Es posible que quieras casarte conmigo por segunda vez?"

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	11. Un día mas

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **UN DÍA MÁS**

**.**

* * *

"¿Dónde lo encontraste?" los ojos de Michiru crecieron cuando fue testigo de cómo su anillo apareció ante sus ojos.

"Mi padre se lo llevó. Lo encontré en su archivo." Haruka deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Michiru.

"Las dejare solas por un momento." Dijo la Dra. Todd viendo el momento de intimidad de las chicas, retirándose de la habitación sin esperar a que le contestaran.

Haruka siguió sosteniendo la mano de Michiru y sus ojos se detuvieron nuevamente en el tatuaje de ella.

"¿Qué dice el tatuaje?" dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el. "Dice lo mismo que el mío?"

"No….mi tatuaje dice tu nombre y el tuyo dice el mío."

Haruka recordó cuando Mich vio su tatuaje, una mañana ya que su vendaje se le había caído, Michiru le había dicho lo que significaba el tatuaje en esa ocasión pero, simplemente no registró a que se refería; hasta ahora. "Ahora, tiene sentido." Haruka sonrió. "¿Dónde te disparo ese hombre?"

La sonrisa de Michiru se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Ella abrió un poco su bata del hospital, hasta el punto en el que estaba vendada que era justo por encima de su cadera derecha. "Tuve suerte; dijeron que no toco nada importante"

Haruka notó como Michiru fue capaz de poner sus oraciones en orden, antes hablaba frases a medias. Su salud mental era mejor y Haruka estaba feliz por eso. Cuestionó si se recuperaría totalmente, después de todo, ella sufrió daño cerebral por el accidente. "Las dos estamos de suerte." Haruka habló en voz baja mientras miraba hacia abajo a la piel de marfil de Michiru. "Si que tuvimos suerte." Dijo la rubia mientras abría un poco más la bata de Michiru y besó su estómago un par de veces.

"Lo somos." La sonrisa en el rostro de Michiru era de pura felicidad. Haruka dio unos cuantos besos mas en el estómago de Michiru antes de que se apartara. "Te extrañé mucho." Dijo la chica más pequeña, mientras se cerraba la bata, mirando fijamente a su rubia, sin creer aun lo afortunada que había sido de poder recuperarla.

Haruka tomó su cabello y lo tocó. "¿Por qué te tiñes el cabello de este color?"

"Me calma. El azul tienen un efecto calmante en las personas. Cuando tu padre me dijo que estabas muerta, no sabía qué hacer. Por alguna razón quería un cambio drástico, y esto es lo que hice."

La sonrisa en los labios de Michiru se desvaneció y ella se quedó mirando la esquina de la habitación. Haruka volvió para ver lo que ella estaba mirando, pero no vio nada. "¿Qué pasa, Mich?" Ella se volvió hacia la mujer en la cama del hospital. "¿Qué estás mirando?"

"¿Por qué está él aquí?" Su tono era duro y exigente.

"Quién?"

Michiru señaló a la esquina. "Tu padre".

Haruka sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Michiru nunca dejaría de ver alucinaciones. "Mich ... no te preocupes. Él no está aquí. Lo prometo."

"Estás segura?"

"Te prometo que no está aquí. Él está detenido, ya no te hará daño."

Michiru se cubrió la cara y empezó a lloró. "Debes pensar que estoy loca, lo siento."

"No, no es tu culpa." Haruka acercó una silla al lado de la cama. "No te preocupes." Ella hizo todo lo posible para calmar a Michiru. "Es como que siempre me decías. Todo está bien ahora."

"Haru ..." Michiru se limpió la cara. "¿Va acuéstate conmigo? He echado tanto de menos que estés a mi lado."

"No creo que la cama sea lo suficientemente grande para nosotras dos."

"No me importa." Michiru le tiró de la camisa y la acerco.

"No quiero hacerte daño, recuerda que estas herida."

"No me importa." Ella continuó tirando de la camisa de la rubia.

"Está bien." Haruka se puso de pie y se empezó a recostar en la cama de Michiru, esta se aparto un poco para darle espacio pero no puedo evitar hacer un par de veces una mueca de dolor por el disparo recibido un par de horas antes por encima de la cadera. "Si te duele, házmelo saber y regresare a la silla." Decía Haruka mientras cuidadosamente se terminaba de acomodar junto a Michiru.

"Está bien." Michiru atrajo a Haruka más cerca. "Incluso si me duele, no me importa." Besó a la rubia un par de veces. "No sabes cuánto te he extrañado…cuando llegaste al hospital no estaba segura que fueras tu, por eso te veía tanto."

"Lo siento, no recuerdo todo. Todavía no ..." decía Haruka mientras acariciaba la cara de Michiru. "Todo lo que recuerdo es lo que siento por ti y eso me confundía mientras estaba cerca de ti en el hospital."

"Lo sé." Michiru puso su dedo índice en los labios de Haruka para hacerla callar.

Su quedaron en silencio por un largo momento. Haruka tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a su esposa. Quería saber todo de su pasado juntas; pero Michiru simplemente quería sentirla atrayéndola nuevamente para darle un tierno beso.

Con cada beso Haruka encontraba más difícil controlarse a sí misma. Su cuerpo anhelaba algo más que besos, pero con el estado debilitado de Michiru, no se atrevería a hacer nada más. Haruka se separó del beso y contuvo el aliento.

"¿Todo bien?" La voz de Michiru era apenas audible.

"Si." Haruka jadeó.

"Recuerdo esa cara." Michiru se rió.

"¿Soy tan obvia?"

"Haru, estuvimos juntas durante cinco años antes del accidente. No puedes ocultar nada de mí."

Haruka se rió entre dientes y trató de hacer lo mejor que pudo para relajar su cuerpo. De vez en cuando, Michiru lanzaba una mirada de vuelta a la esquina, pensando que el doctor Tenoh estaba ahí de pie. Haruka lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Ella mantuvo su enfoque en la mujer que yacía junto a ella. Michiru se dio la vuelta en su lado, ignorando la esquina, Haruka le había dicho que ahí no había nada y ella le creía; acarició el pecho de su rubia y se quedó dormida. Haruka se aferró a ella con fuerza, no quería dejarla ir, y en ese pensamiento ella también se quedó dormida.

Un golpe en la puerta unos minutos más tarde despertó a Haruka; Michiru seguía durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. La Dra. Todd entró y se paró junto a la cama. "Haruka." Ella susurró.

"Hmm?" La rubia murmuró. No quería despertar a Michiru.

"Tengo que hablar contigo a solas. Es importante."

Haruka suspiró, ella no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento. Ella no quería dejar a Michiru. "¿No puede esperar hasta más tarde? No quiero moverme y despertarla."

"Te lo susurraré entonces….. Cuando ella este mejor será trasladada al hospital mental en donde estaba."

"¡No!" Haruka casi gritó. Michiru se movió un poco en su sueño. "No ..." Repitió con un susurro. "No puedo perderla de nuevo."

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevar tu caso a la corte y ver si te permiten que sea liberada de la protección del estado, pero eso puede tomar algún tiempo ... Lo siento." La médico le puso la mano en el hombro a Haruka para tratar de calmarla.

"Yo no quiero perderla de nuevo ..." Haruka se acurrucó más cerca de su esposa, le dolía pensar todo lo que Michiru había sufrido a costa de su padre y el solo pensar en dejarla ingresada en aquel lugar le dolía. "No puedo."

"Tu sin embargo puedes ser dada de alta, ya que estaban ingresada porque no tenias a donde ir pero ya estas empezando a recordar ¿Te gustaría volver a tu casa?"

"Quiero que ella venga conmigo. Puedo cuidarla" Haruka besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Michiru.

"El tribunal no lo verla así, sobre todo después de tu antecedente de intento de suicidio e ingreso en un hospital psiquiátrico."

"¿Puedes dejarnos solas de nuevo?" Haruka había enterrado su rostro en el cabello de Michiru. Su voz sonaba ligeramente amortiguada debido a esto. "No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Ella no lo va a tomar muy bien tampoco."

"Está bien." El médico cavó en su bolso por un momento. "Aquí está mi número. Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?" Dejó una pequeña tarjeta en la mesa en la sala y se fue.

"Todo esto es mi culpa." Mascullo Michiru en el pecho de Haruka. "No debería haber confiado en tu padre."

"Has oído todo?"

"Sí".

"Vas a estar aquí por un tiempo, recuperándote de tu herida y no voy a alejarme de tu lado mientras estés aquí." Haruka la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza de nuevo.

"Haru, ¿te acuerdas hace cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocimos?" Michiru se apartó del pecho de Haruka y la miró a los ojos.

"Desearía poder recordarlo, pero….."

"Siete años. ¿Te acuerdas hace cuánto tiempo nos casamos?"

"Desearía ... poder ..." Haruka sentía un gran dolor en su pecho mientras hablaba.

"Casi cinco años. La otra semana los cumpliremos. El seis de mayo."

"Seis de mayo." Haruka sonrió y la acerco para darle un beso. "Voy a tratar de no olvidar."

"No has cambiado - siempre haciendo una broma de algo malo." Michiru sonrió y beso la punta de la nariz de la rubia.

Haruka le robó unos cuantos besos más dejando todo el tiempo que una mano viajara por el cuerpo de Michiru. Se había olvidado de todo lo relacionado con esta mujer, y tuvo que volver a aprender todo sobre ella de nuevo y su mano era la encargada de aprenderse nuevamente las curvas del cuerpo de Michiru.

"Ow". Michiru se estremeció, Haruka accidentalmente había tocado el punto en el que había recibido un disparo.

"Oh, lo siento mucho." Se sintió horrible el saber que la había lastimado. "No fue mi intención." Ella retiró la mano y se detuvo.

"Está bien. No tiene que parar."

Haruka puso su brazo sobre Michiru y lentamente trazó con sus dedos su espalda. Quería aprender todo lo posible acerca de su esposa. La mano de ella finalmente encontró su camino a las glúteos de Michiru y aunque ella trato de controlarse no pudo resistir la tentación de darle un suave apretón.

Michiru se rió. "Siempre te ha encantado hacerme eso, siempre fuiste una capturadora de culo. Algunas cosas nunca cambian." Ella trató de ocultar el dolor de su cadera cada vez que hablaba o reía; sin embargo Haruka notó que le dolía.

"No me pude resistir." Haruka habló con una sonrisa pícara y se rió también.

Michiru tomó una de las mejillas de Haruka con su mano. "Nunca he encontrado una sola cosa de ti que no me guste."

Haruka se sonrojó. "Estoy segura de que puedo decir lo mismo."

Ese momento de intimidad fue interrumpido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y entro. "Usted no debe de estar en la cama con ella!" dijo una enfermera. "Debe de salir de la cama."

"Lo siento." Haruka le susurró a Michiru y le robó un beso antes de levantarse de la cama.

La mujer se acercó a Michiru y le hizo un par de preguntas. Mientras ella se aseguraba que todo el equipo médico funcionaba bien y antes de salir de la habitación se volvió hacia Haruka. "No quiero verte en la cama de nuevo, accidentalmente podrías hacer que la herida se abra."

Haruka asintió y ambas mujeres observaron como la enfermera salía de la habitación. Ella se rió una vez que la puerta se cerró y volvió a la cama. "¿Yo siempre he seguido las reglas en el pasado?" dijo Haruka mientras se acomodaba en la cama de nuevo.

"No, nunca lo has hecho y a raíz de eso me metiste en problemas un par de veces también."

"Oh, lo siento."

"Fue muy divertido. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hicimos juntas."

"ni de cualquier cosa que vamos a hacer juntas?" Haruka levanto una ceja de manera picara.

"Realmente no has cambiado nada. Me alegro."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer una vez que todo esto termine?" dijo Haruka mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo ondulado de Michiru.

"Tener un largo período de vacaciones."

"Eso estaría bien. ¿Pero de donde sacamos dinero para eso?"

Michiru se quedó en silencio por un momento; miró a los ojos de Haruka mientras se perdía en sus profundos pensamientos. "El accidente sucedió hace dos años, se comprobó que el culpable fue la persona que conducía el camión de una gran empresa. Después de que supuestamente moriste la empresa llego a un acuerdo financiero, así que no te preocupes, estaremos bien por un tiempo."

A Haruka nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar qué había pasado con el conductor del otro coche. "¿Cómo quedo el otro piloto?"

"Estaba en un camión!. Ni un rasguño."

"Con la demanda en contra de mi padre probablemente podríamos incluso tomar una jubilación anticipada, no crees?"

"Estoy segura que si."

Haruka no recordaba haber estado alguna vez tan calmada y tranquila como lo estaba al estar cerca de Michiru. Ella se quedó en el hospital y nunca se apartó de Michiru. Las enfermeras incluso dejaron que se quedara con ella aun en horas no permitidas.

En todo ese tiempo que pasaron en el hospital Michiru le conto a Haruka todo lo que habían vivo juntas en el pasado, pero Haruka simplemente no podía recordar.

Cada día que pasaba, Haruka sabía que era un día más cerca a la separación de nuevo. Pronto, Michiru regresaría al el hospital mental, incluso si se esforzara en mejorar, debía regresar.

Sin embargo en el tiempo que compartieron juntas Haruka se dio cuenta de que habían cosas que Michiru decía o hacia que le hicieron darse cuenta que nunca sería "normal" de nuevo, a la rubia se le rompía el corazón presenciar estos lapsus; Sin embargo nunca se lo mencionó a Michiru, pero ella no era tonta y se avergonzada de su salud mental, odiaba que Haruka presenciase esas situaciones pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

La herida había sanado casi por completo. La Dra. Todd llegaba a visitarlas ocasionalmente para poder evaluar el estado mental de Michiru. Ella también se dio cuenta de los pequeños lapsus sobre el estado mental de Michiru que Haruka ya había notado.

"Un día más". Decía Haruka mientras lloraba en el hombro de Michiru, Era de noche y ambas mujeres estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá en la habitación del hospital. Haruka había abierto la ventana y disfrutaban de la brisa de la noche; el siguiente día Michiru regresaría a su antiguo hospital. "No puedo soportar la idea de volver a dormir sola."

"Al menos esta vez, sé que algún día vamos a estar juntas de nuevo." Decía Michiru intentando consolarla

"Si." Haruka había envuelto su brazo alrededor de Michiru y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso. Saboreó cada beso que habían compartido desde que vino a este hospital.

"Voy a echarte de menos."

"Te voy a extrañar demasiado, sin embargo te voy a visitar todos los días, te lo prometo…. Hey, tengo una idea." Haruka se levantó y tiró de la mano de Michiru.

"De que se trata?"

"Sólo ven conmigo." La mirada en la cara de Haruka era aquella expresión que le decía a Michiru que la rubia estaba tramando algo malo.

"Muy bien, mientras no nos metamos en problemas." Michiru bromeó.

"No me importa si nos metemos en problemas." Haruka llevo a Michiru al pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación del hospital.

"Nos vamos a meter en problemas."

"Es sólo un día más. ¿Qué van a hacer? Echarnos?" Haruka cerró la puerta del baño y se volvió a Michiru. "No hemos sido capaces de hacer cosas juntas." Besó a Michiru y la acercó a la pequeña ducha.

"Vas a meternos en problemas, al igual que lo solías hacer."

"Entonces, vamos a hacerlo por los viejos tiempos." Haruka sonrió y giró las perillas de la ducha.

"No puedo decirte que no."

A medida que el agua se calentaba Haruka se volvió a Michiru. "Michiru no te preocupes, si no quieres, puedo tomar una ducha sola, no te sientas obligada a tomarla conmigo."

Michiru dio un paso hacia delante y la miró a los ojos. "Tienes razón, va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que podamos estar solas de nuevo y no hemos sido capaces de hacer cosas juntas y te he extrañado tanto". Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka. La rubia se inclinó para darle un beso mientras tiernamente le empezaba a quitar la bata del hospital.

"Cuando volvamos a estar juntas, nunca me alejare de tu lado." Dijo Haruka mientras permitía que Michiru le quitara su camisa, para Haruka todo era como la primera vez, la rubia observaba el cuerpo desnudo de Michiru. Su figura era como un reloj de arena perfecta y completamente hermosa. Otra persona podría quedarse observando las marcas de quemaduras en el brazo de Michiru y probablemente no le gustarían, pero para Haruka esas marcas la hacían ver aún más hermosa, eran marcas de batalla, que mostraban el infierno por el que había pasado. Las quemaduras viajaban desde la muñeca hasta el hombro de Michiru. "Eres hermosa en todos los sentidos." Haruka se inclinó para darle un tierno beso.

El rostro de Michiru se puso rojo. "Eres hermosa también, Haru."

Haruka acerco mas a Michiru, su piel desnuda chocó con la ella haciendo que esta recordara la sensación de sentir otra piel rosándose junto a la suya en un adelanto de lo que significaba hacer el amor.

Haruka quería sentir cada parte de Michiru, le lavo con una gran adoración su cabello y enjabono su cuerpo, sintiendo cada curva de su diosa teniendo el cuidado de no lastimarle la herida; Haruka no dejo de besarla en todo el tiempo en que estuvo en la ducha. Michiru ahuecó la cara de Haruka en sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí. "No puedo esperar a volver a casa contigo."

Haruka sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sintió como Michiru empezó a frotar champú en su propio cabello y a enjabonarla con la misma ternura que la rubia lo había hecho, tomándose el tiempo para redescubrir las curvas de esa mujer a la cual creía que la vida se la había arrebatado hace dos años. Ninguna de las dos quería dejar la ducha, pero lo hicieron. Haruka trajo una toalla alrededor de ella y envolvió a Michiru en ella también. "Pronto". Ella susurró y comenzó a secar el cuerpo de su esposa.

Michiru asomó la cabeza fuera del pequeño cuarto de baño y se aseguró de que no había nadie en la habitación. La costa estaba clara. Rápidamente se vistieron, y se acomodaron en la pequeña cama juntas.

Mientras Michiru empezaba a quedarse dormida la mente de Haruka permaneció en la ducha que acababan de compartir. ¡Qué maravilloso se había sentido explorar el cuerpo de Michiru, esa inocente exploración con su esposa la lleno de paz, permitiendo con ese pensamiento y una gran sonrisa acompañar a su esposa en el sueño.

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	12. Almas Gemelas

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **ALMAS GEMELAS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Haruka se despertó a la primera señal de la mañana. Ella sabía que la noche anterior había sido la última noche que habría sido capaz de quedarse con Michiru, al menos por algún tiempo al menos la Dra. Todd había estado ayudándoles con todos los casos judiciales que estaban siendo tramitados contra su padre y para conseguir la libertad de Michiru del hospital mental.

Michiru seguía profundamente dormida acurrucada cerca de ella. A pesar de lo que las enfermeras seguían diciendo acerca de que no podía dormir con ella en la cama del hospital hacia caso omiso de la advertencia.

Haruka tomó el tiempo para ver Michiru mientras ella dormía. Michiru siempre dormía con la cara hundida en el pecho de la rubia; Su esposa le había dicho que se sentía protegida cuando estaba con ella de ese modo ya que siempre la había visto como una mujer fuerte y la rubia siempre la había protegido en el pasado.

Incluso ahora, Haruka todavía se sentía de la misma manera. Ella quería proteger a Michiru de todo lo que sucediera en este momento.

Continuó disfrutando de su tiempo a solas; después de unos minutos, Michiru se movió un poco y se acercó más a Haruka. "Buenos días." Michiru susurró un minuto más tarde.

"Buenos días." Haruka susurró y pasó una mano por el cabello de Michiru. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto."

Michiru se rió para sus adentros. "Estábamos acostumbrados a dormir así todo el tiempo." Ella se apartó del pecho de Haruka y la miró a los ojos. "Pronto, vamos a estar juntas de nuevo."

La rubia sonrió. Michiru se rió cuando miró a Haruka. "Que pasa / Algo está mal?" pregunto Haruka.

"Tu cabello se está desordenado y parado."

"Sí, lo malo del pelo corto no? Siempre te despiertas como peinado Mohawk". Haruka intentó aplastar su pelo y no pudo, ya que volvió a pararse. Ella miró por encima de un pequeño reloj en la pared. Todavía era temprano, alrededor de las 8:00 de la mañana. "¿Por qué no nos damos una ducha ahora que aún es temprano? No quiero estar corriendo después y que se haga tarde..."

"Está bien."

Haruka besó a Michiru y se levantó de la cama pero cuando la rubia se dio la vuelta sintió una palmada en el trasero.

"Hey!"

Michiru llevaba una enorme sonrisa. "No pude resistir. No he sido capaz de hacer eso por un tiempo."

"Hm." Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Haruka y continuo su camino al baño. Michiru se le unió poco después y ambos se asearon.

Haruka había conseguido que su cabello volviera a su estado normal después de un tiempo. Los ojos de Michiru nunca dejaron de observar a la rubia mientras hacía esto.

"¿Qué pasa, Mich?" Haruka cuestionó después de un momento.

"No quiero volver." Ella exhaló lentamente.

Haruka tomó una respiración profunda y la sostuvo por un momento mientras pensaba que decir. "Lo sé."

"No me gusta ese lugar."

"Lo sé ..."

Haruka se acercó a Michiru y la abrazó. "Vamos a estar juntas de nuevo, ¿no? En nuestra casa?"

"Te prometo que lo haremos." Lo último que Haruka quería pensar era en estar molesta. Ella besó la frente de Michiru y ligeramente masajeó la espalda de la chica más pequeña.

La respuesta de Michiru fue un beso.

"¿Cómo se siente tu cadera?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Ya no me molesta más." Respondió Michiru

La tentación era muy alta para Haruka. "Bueno." Besó a Michiru una vez más y la levanto en sus brazos sin soltar sus labios.

"Eres un demonio." Susurro Michiru.

Haruka no respondió, su atención se centró en algo más. Colocó a Michiru en el pequeño sofá y se apoyó sobre ella. "No es el mejor lugar supongo." Sus labios viajaron al cuello de Michiru.

A través de un par de gruñidos y gemidos Michiru logró susurrarle. "Es mejor que algunos lugares en los que hemos estado."

"Me lo contaras todo cuando estamos en casa." La rubia empezó a chupar el cuello de Michiru, marcándola como de ella.

"¿Qué pasa si alguien entra?"

"Se quedaran a ver o se irán". Haruka se retiró del cuello de Michiru y acaricio con un dedo la marca que dejó en el cuello de su esposa. A continuación, comenzó a morder en su clavícula. Haruka sintió como Michiru se relajo debajo de ella y pronto la ropa de Haruka había desaparecido junto con el vestido de Michiru. Los ojos de la rubia se quedaron mirando con nostalgia por un momento el pecho desnudo de su esposa; le tomo unos segundo recordar por un momento los gemidos que Michiru hacia cuando Haruka la besaba de esa manera y mordía de esa manera burlándose de ella.

"Siempre te ha encantado burlarte de mí de esa manera."

"Pero te gusta, ¿no?"

"Me encanta. Te amo, Haruka."

"Yo también te amo, Michiru." Haruka continuo en su labor dejando algunas marcas de mordidas en el estómago de Michiru, mientras continuaba bajando. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta del golpe de la puerta o de la persona que entró. Habían pasado dos largos años desde la última vez que hicieron el amor, y no dejarían que nadie las interrumpiera. La enfermera rápidamente dio un paso atrás saliendo de la habitación.

"Ellas, uhm, todavía se están alistando." Dijo la enfermera a la Dra. Todd que estaba fuera de la habitación.

"Voy a la cafetería un momento mientras las espero." Dijo la médico que apenas podía distinguir algunos sonidos de la habitación pero sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y decidió irse y dejarlas solas por el momento.

Michiru y Haruka se levantaron y rápidamente hicieron su camino entre beso y beso hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño. Ambas mujeres estaban sin aliento, con pequeñas risitas o riendo.

"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo." Dijo Michiru compartiendo otro beso con Haruka.

El ceño fruncido de Haruka llamó la atención de Michiru.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Bueno," Haruka parecía un poco nerviosa en la habitación de baño. "No recuerdo la última vez, o el tiempo antes de eso. Me siento como una tonta."

"No me importa si recuerda el pasado o no. Todo lo que importa es que estas conmigo y estamos juntos."

"Sin embargo, estamos a punto de separarnos de nuevo."

"Sólo por un corto tiempo, amor."

Haruka asintió. Sabía que dentro de poco Michiru se dirigiría de nuevo al hospital que había sido su hogar durante más de dos años. "Yo me encargare de todo mientras estés en el hospital. Voy a tener nuestra casa lista para cuando llegues. Será perfecto." Haruka agitó las manos en el aire mientras ella hablaba. "Perfecto." Ella sonrió.

"Estoy segura de que así será Haru."

La pareja disfrutó ese último momento que compartieron juntos. Su primera prioridad después de hacer el amor fue asearse mutuamente. La Dra. Todd seguía esperando pacientemente hasta que decidió que era el momento de entrar en la habitación. Un suave golpe se escuchó en la puerta y la médico familiar entró en la pequeña habitación del hospital.

"hola señoras". habló en voz baja. El tono de su voz era un poco triste.

"Hola Doctora." Haruka compartió el mismo tono.

"Estoy seguro de que sabes por qué estoy aquí."

La pareja asintió al unísono.

"Me gustaría no tener que llevarte de vuelta, Michiru. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Estamos trabajando en conseguir que salgas de la protección del estado. Estoy estimando un par de meses más, lo siento mucho."

"solo son un par de meses que no se comparan con los dos años que he pasado allí y ahora sé que pronto regresare a casa con Haruka, antes no tenía a donde volver. Sé que ella va a estar esperando para mí ahora."

Michiru volvió y tomó la mejilla de Haruka en una mano y con la mano libre tocó la cicatriz del rostro de su esposa. "Estoy más feliz de lo que he estado en los últimos dos años." Ella besó la mejilla de la cicatriz y susurró un tranquilo 'Te amo'.

"Yo también te amo." Susurro Haruka.

Se unieron a la doctora en su coche. Primero Michiru fue llevada al hospital y permitió que ella y Haruka estuvieran juntos unos minutos; después llevo a la rubia a casa.

En el tiempo en que Haruka paso tiempo con Michiru la Doctora logro establecer la identidad de Haruka ante el estado y dentro de sus logros consiguió que la rubia tuviera nuevamente acceso a sus cuentas bancarias que compartía con Michiru. El acuerdo del accidente que logro su esposa hace un par de años había logrado que la pareja consiguiera una pequeña fortuna.

Haruka pasó unos días en la búsqueda de la reorganización de su vida, empezando con un coche nuevo; nunca perdió un día de visitar a su esposa en el hospital.

Haruka también visitó a su vecina y cacera, Bea; la sorprendió lo bien que ella aceptaba la relación con Michiru. Era agradable para Haruka tener un amigo con quien hablar y ella se encontró visitando a Bea con bastante frecuencia.

"No puedo creer lo que tu propio padre les hizo." Bea habló en voz baja. Haruka acababa de llegar a casa después de visitar a Michiru. "Eso es horrible, como tomo ventaja de su horrible accidente de esa manera."

Haruka asintió y bebió un poco de té que la mujer había hecho.

"Todo va bien ahora, ¿verdad? Estás de vuelta juntas. Apuesto a que ella es feliz. Sabes? Ella venía aquí todos los días después del accidente, pensaba que lo había perdido todo." La mujer miró a la taza de té por un momento. "Fue difícil verla pasar por eso." Bea sollozó un poco. "Me alegro de que todo ha terminado y que estés realmente aquí. Ella realmente te necesita."

"Pronto llegará a casa conmigo otra vez. El tribunal está haciendo que sea más difícil, tal como me dijeron. Ellos no piensan que estoy lista para cuidar de ella. Sobre todo porque yo estaba en el mismo hospital. La Dra. Todd está haciendo todo lo posible para lograrlo. Por otra parte, las cosas se ven bastante mal para mi padre. Él tiene un buen número de cargos contra él, entre ellos intento de asesinato y mala praxis entre otras cosas. " Haruka negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa diabólica. "Sin embargo es lo que se merece. Probablemente estará en prisión hasta el día que muera."

"¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que Michiru regrese?" Bea se arremolinaba alrededor de su taza de té.

"Alrededor de un mes y medio ... es tan difícil dormir por la noche sin ella cerca de mí. Cuando miro hacia atrás en estos últimos meses, toda la situación parece increíble."

"Las cosas suceden por una razón, estoy segura. En todo el tiempo que he vivido siempre le he dado la bienvenida a los malos tiempos, porque cuando suceden se que pasaran y encuentro un sitio bueno a causa de ello."

Haruka asintió y bebió el último sorbo de su té. "Estoy de acuerdo. Odio tener que irme tan pronto, pero tengo que levantarme temprano. Tengo algunas cosas que atender antes de ir a ver a Michiru mañana. Estoy segura de que usted me entiende. Gracias de nuevo por el té."

"Que tengas buenas noches, querida."

"Gracias." Haruka se retiro y se marcho recorriendo el pequeño paseo de la casa de su cacera a la suya. Se sentó en el sofá en silencio y miró un libro sobre la mesa de café. Cada noche que iba a casa abría el libro, era un álbum de fotos. A pesar de que no recordaba haberse tomado esas imágenes, la hacía sentir más cerca de Michiru ya que las imágenes reflejaban diferentes momentos de ambas y su amor. Se tomó su tiempo y miró cada fotografía, sonriendo al encontrarse todas las noches con un pequeño tulipán rojo en medio de ese álbum.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Haruka se sentó tranquilamente en la sala del tribunal, viendo el resultado final del caso de su padre. Pocos meses habían pasado ya y dentro de un par de días más Michiru podría volver a casa con ella. La mirada de Haruka nunca salió de su padre, mientras que el jurado terminó y la sentencia fue nombrada, el Dr. Tenoh miró a su hija y encontró en ella una sonrisa siniestra, muy parecida a la que él hacía. Ella se levanto y le guiñó un ojo viendo como se lo llevaban.

Haruka entonces suspiro y se volvió para salir del tribunal e ir a visitar a Michiru para darle la buena noticia. Todo había salido bien a favor de Haruka y Michiru, ya que con la demanda interpuesta a su padre se habían hecho de una segunda pequeña fortuna.

Haruka entró en el hospital mental y encontró a Michiru quien la estaba esperando ansiosamente. El juicio había salido en todas las noticias locales y en el periódico.

"Mich." Dijo Haruka mientras la levantaba por los aires. "Todo está bien ahora. Él se ha ido."

"Te extrañé."

"Yo también te extrañé. Estamos a sólo pocos días, pronto estaremos en casa!" Haruka hizo girar en círculos de entusiasmo a Michiru mientras ella se aferraba a su esposa. "Todo está listo para que vuelvas a casa." Ella se detuvo y bajo finalmente a Michiru.

"Me he olvidado de cómo es nuestra casa. He estado aquí tanto tiempo."

"Lo sé. Todo esto quedara en el pasado y podremos empezar de nuevo." Haruka rozó con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Michiru y la besó suavemente. "No puedo esperar para sentarnos juntas y que me cuentes todas las historias que hay en ese algún."

"Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo."

"Sólo esperaría que eso me ayudara a recordar las cosas." Dijo la rubia con un suspiro, su mayor temor se había vuelto no poder recordar jamás su pasado.

"Estamos dejando atrás el pasado verdad?" Michiru le sonrió a su rubia y Haruka con una sonrisa asintió.

La pareja se sentó, lejos de todos los otros pacientes. Ni una sola vez Haruka había dejado de sonreír. "Michiru, me preguntaba, cuando volveremos a renovar nuestros votos de amor, ¿Dónde quisieras hacerlo?" decía Haruka mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Michiru y observaba el anillo.

"Me has dicho que recuerdas el lugar en donde nos conocimos. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un viaje en ese jardín donde nuestras almas se encontraron? Solo nosotras dos, algo privado."

"Me gustaría eso." Dijo Haruka mientras continuaba mirando a la mano de Michiru por unos momentos más. "Me he estado preguntando algo." Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Adonde era que íbamos, ese día, ya sabes, el día del accidente?"

"Me estabas llevando al aeropuerto. Iba a visitar a mi familia por un par de semanas en Japón." Michiru se sentó en silencio, como si recordara toda la escena por un momento rodando unas lagrimas por sus mejillas al recordar el trágico día.

"No, por favor, no llores." Haruka llegó para limpiar sus lágrimas. "No era mi intención hacerte llorar."

"Está bien." Michiru sollozó un poco. "Todo está en el pasado." Ella apartó la mirada de Haruka por un momento y se mantuvo en silencio. Haruka la observaba de cerca, ella sabía que algo estaba molestando Michiru.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Después de un poco más de minuto de silencio Michiru se volvió. "Todo está bien."

"Bien." Haruka miró su reloj. "Las horas de visita casi terminaban. Volveré mañana, tan pronto como me sea posible, al igual que siempre."

"Sé que lo harás." La sonrisa de Michiru se mezclo con tristeza al saber que Haruka se tenía que ir.

"Ten cuidado, amor." Cada vez que se separaban, ninguna de las dos mujeres querían soltar el abrazo. "Te amo, tanto". Haruka le susurró a Michiru mientras le besaba.

"Yo también te amo." Después de un minuto Haruka finalmente se separó y se fue. Ella miró a Michiru todo el tiempo mientras salía del hospital.

Michiru se despidió y se alejo de la puerta para ir a sentarse en silencio en un sillón de la gran sala de juegos, recordando unos pocos días antes del accidente ...

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Hace dos años ~**

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso." Michiru estaba muy enojada con Haruka. "Después de todo lo que hemos pasado."

"Yo no lo hice." Haruka cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Las mujeres estaban en su sala de estar. "Yo nunca te engañaría, Michiru. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado y todo lo que hemos hecho. Mi padre ha renegado de mi porque he decidido estar contigo."

"Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo lejos de ti." Dijo Michiru mientas resoplaba.

"Mich, te dije exactamente lo que sucedió. La mujer se acercó a mí. La aparté en el instante en que sucedió." Haruka intentó calmar a su esposa con un abrazo y se distancio al sentir que lo había conseguido.

"Haruka." Michiru se frotó la frente. "Simplemente no me gusta la idea de que otra persona pueda tocarte y besarte."

"Te llamé y te dije al instante en que ocurrió. No tengo nada que ocultarte."

"Todavía quisiera escaparme un par de semanas. No he visto a mis padres en un tiempo."

Haruka se sentó en el sofá. "¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo?"

Michiru continuó frotando su frente. "No estoy tan enfadada contigo. Estoy enojada con la situación en la que te encontraste. Tengo miedo que alguien se interponga entre nosotras y arruine lo que tenemos."

"Yo nunca dejaría que nadie se interponga entre nosotras. Tú lo sabes, pero si lo deseas mañana te llevaré al aeropuerto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Michiru se quedó en silencio y sin una respuesta.

"¿Tendré que dormir en el sofá esta noche?"

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **~ Actualidad ~**

Michiru recordaba claramente el argumento que tenía unos días antes del accidente. Pensando en ello, no estaba segura de por qué se había comportado de esa manera. Ella respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. Hace dos años no habría imaginado su vida en donde está ahora. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en cómo las cosas habían pasado con Haruka y ella.

Ellas ya habían hecho planes para volar a unos lugares juntas y ver cosas nuevas, empezar de nuevo.

"Tres días más." Michiru se susurró a sí misma y se dirigió a su habitación. En tres días más la horrible pesadilla terminaría.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Haruka estaba terminando los últimos retoques en casa antes de ir a recoger a Michiru y traerla a casa. Ella había comprado algunas decoraciones y compró un jarrón de tulipanes rojos. Su cacera le ayudó con algunas ideas.

"Está bien, voy a ir a recogerla!" Haruka intentó ocultar su emoción cuando habló con Bea.

"Oh, esto va a ser hermoso. Estoy tan feliz por ti! Solo, conduce con cuidado! No queremos que todo suceda de nuevo!" Bea hizo un gesto con el dedo a Haruka quien estaba a punto de estallar de emoción.

"Lo sé, lo sé! Tengo que ir!" Antes de que Bea fuera capaz de decir algo mas Haruka se había ido.

Cuando por fin llegó llego al hospital, Michiru estaba esperándola con una pequeña bolsa de mano. Ella estaba sentada golpeando con sus dedos la mesa ansiosa de ver a la rubia. "Haruka." Dijo Michiru cuando vio a su esposa, corrió hacia ella al instante en que esta apareció en la habitación.

"Vamos a casa." Dijo Haruka y tomó a Michiru en un abrazo de oso.

Haruka se volvió a los miembros del personal en el mostrador. "Gracias por todo, pero ningún de nosotras volverá acá!" Ella le sonrió a la mujer que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Espero que todo salga bien para ustedes dos."

"Lo será!" Haruka tomó la bolsa de Michiru y salieron del hospital.

"Nunca pensé que iba a salir de ese lugar." Dijo Michiru echando una última mirada al viejo edificio.

"Nunca volverás; me asegurare que así sea."

"Sé que no lo permitirás." La pareja llegó al coche y comenzó su corto viaje a casa.

Michiru se quedó mirando por la ventana pensando profundamente. Haruka notó su silencio y le puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre la mano de Michiru. "Todo está bien ahora." Le susurro Haruka.

"Lo sé." Michiru le contesto "¿Cuándo deseas volar para renovar nuestros votos? Quiero ir pronto, no quiero que esperemos mucho."

"Si tu lo deseas podemos viajar mañana."

"Me encantaría."

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Michiru se quedó sin aliento. "No puedo creer que por fin estoy en casa."

"Vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti." Dijo Haruka a Michiru conduciéndola a la casa con los ojos cubiertos. "Espero que te guste." Dejó caer sus manos de la mirada de Michiru y puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Michiru observó la sala de estar. "Has comprado muebles nuevos?"

"Me di cuenta que los anteriores estaban viejos y estaban algo rotos, las mesa estaba rayada y la televisión era ya de hace más de dos años"

"Me encanta." Michiru miró a la mesa de café en donde estaba un jarrón de flores se acerco y vio una pequeña carta al lado.

"Te escribí algo." Haruka cogió la tarjeta y se sentó en el sofá. Ella hizo un gesto a Michiru para que se sentase a su lado.

Michiru se sentó y se apoyó en el hombro de Haruka. Abrió la carta y la leyó lentamente.

 ** _-Michiru, Mi amor_**

 ** _Puede que no recuerde el pasado y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero una cosa es clara, nunca me olvidé de lo que sentía por ti._**

 ** _No importa lo que la vida pueda tirar en nuestra dirección, sé que nada podría interponerse entre nosotras._**

 ** _Tengo la suerte de llamarte mía. Y nunca te dejaré ir._**

 ** _Las probabilidades estaban en contra de nosotras y a pesar de eso nos encontramos de nuevo._**

 ** _¿Cuántas personas tienen la suerte de encontrar su alma gemela dos veces en una misma vida?_**

 ** _-Tuya Para siempre,_**

 ** _Haruka_**

"Tenemos suerte, ¿no?" dijo Michiru con lagrimas en sus ojos

"La tenemos." Dijo Haruka besando la mejilla de Michiru y cogió el álbum de fotos en la mesita al lado del sofá. "He estado esperando mucho tiempo para poder por fin ver esto juntas."

Michiru sonrió y abrió la primera página y se refirió a la primera foto. Era una imagen de Michiru sentada en una pequeña tienda, bebiendo lo que parecía café. "Tu tomaste esta imagen una semana después de que empezamos a salir…."

.

* * *

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

 **Nuevamente gracias a los que leen o leeran esta historia ...**

 **Lady Karo All credit is yours, once again thank you for allowing me the translation of this nice story**


End file.
